


Challenge 1: Being Watched

by Kinkalot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kinkalot, Kinkalot 2019, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkalot/pseuds/Kinkalot
Summary: Some people like to be the centre of attention, other people like to watch. Show us what you (or your character/s) have got with your favourite exhibitionism/voyeurism kinks!Entries for Merlin Kinkalot Fest 2019 – Challenge 1: Being Watched.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Step right up, folks, and feast your eyes on this week's porntastic entries for the Kinkalot Porn Fest! Please be sure to **[VOTE](https://kinkalot.livejournal.com/3482.html)** for your favourite entries when you're done! You don't even have to be a participant – all you need is an LJ account :)
> 
> **CONTENT NOTE:** while each entry should be preceded by individual warnings, these have not been checked by the mods so proceed at your own risk.

1.

**Out of Hand**  
**Warnings:**  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur

Arthur took off his robe and tossed it on one of the chairs. He then laid out on the chaise to sunbathe in all his glory certain the boy next door was watching. 

It had all started some six weeks prior when Arthur’s elderly neighbor, Gaius, had decided to have his niece and her son move in with him. Hunith Emrys was a kind woman. Arthur instantly liked her and was glad that Gaius was no longer living alone. The problem was Hunith’s 17 year old son. 

Merlin was tall and thin with a bird’s nest of dark curly hair and an attitude. And dammit all if he wasn’t intrigued. The boy was mouthy and moody over his forced move and let Arthur know in no uncertain terms that he didn’t want him playing big brother which was fine with Arthur because Merlin was beautiful with bright blue eyes and cheekbones that could cut glass. The last thing he wanted was Merlin thinking of him as a brother. Which apparently he didn’t.

Arthur first noticed Merlin watching when he went out for a run. He had actually been surprised that he was up so early in the morning much less sitting on the balcony. Arthur had waved and Merlin had at least nodded in acknowledgment and then he thought nothing more of it except he noticed that Merlin was out every morning. He might have thought he was just up for school except it was the middle of summer. 

Arthur enjoyed a swim in the early evening before it got dark. He knew from having visited that his pool was clearly visible from Gaius’ library. He wasn’t entirely surprised when he spotted Merlin watching. Arthur first thought the boy was merely curious, or perhaps jealous, as Gaius didn’t have a pool. But then a few days turned into a couple of weeks.

Arthur wasn’t about to admit that he enjoyed the thought of the dark haired boy watching. It was not for him that he had bought new lightweight jogging shorts and started running without a shirt. Summer’s hot and minimalist clothing felt better. 

The boy also wasn’t the reason he bought a new speedo. His bathing suit had gotten old and he needed a new one. 

Of course, things didn’t stop there. Merlin took to wearing increasingly shorter cutoffs which he wore with a crop top. He also got a white board and started writing reviews of Arthur’s morning jog.. _Shake that arse. I need a better snack. Swishy Dishy._

It might have been considered to be getting out of hand when Arthur discovered Merlin sitting in a tree with a pair of binoculars watching him swim. He decided at that point he needed to give the boy a show. So here he was sunbathing starkers. 

Arthur squeezed a bit of tanning cream in his hands and began rubbing it into his chest then working it down his belly. He lifted a leg to work the cream into one leg and then the other well aware of the view he was supplying. He then took a handful of cream, leaned back and closed his eyes as he took his cock in hand. He spread his legs a bit as he heard a rustle in the bushes. He stroked his cock from tip to root as he imagined Merlin touching himself as he watched. He reached down with his other hand to fondle his balls. What sounded like a moan sent him suddenly over the edge shooting cum onto his belly and chest. Arthur chuckled to himself as he heard more rustling in the bushes. He got up and collected his robe before addressing his backyard. “Next time you should join me.”

***

2.

**The bite of eternal life**.  
**Warnings:** Mature and Explicit fanfic. Mind control, non-con, dub-con, forced but Merlin wants it, blood sacrifice, captive, Stockholm syndrome, rape. Immortal Merlin. Graphic sex. Blood. Authority Figure. Slavery. Blood play. Painplay.  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur.

Merlin woke up to a fire crackling softly. He felt his mind become less fuzzy. 

He slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a cozy chamber, his weary body was now clean. His nightwear was not his own. They were pure white and made from the finest linen; the edges were woven with strings of gold. 

Merlin sat up slowly and remembered the snow and the dirt. The wolves howl still echoed in his mind. 

He saw a chair by the fireplace facing away from him. 

Suddenly an arm reached out, picking up a glass filled with dark, red wine. 

He heard the sound of a page being flipped over and the wine disappeared, and he heard someone drinking it leisurely. 

“Hello?” Merlin called.

There was a pause before a figure stood up from the chair and put the cup down and walked over to the bed. 

He was handsome and his shoulders were broad and strong. 

His eyes were a deep blue and he was smiling, eyes kind. 

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” He asked, his voice posh.

“No.” Merlin said softly, nervous. “What happened?”

“I found you unconscious by the gates to my castle.” He said calmly and sat down on the bed. “You poor thing…out there in the snow…” He whispered and reached over, stroking his cheek. 

Merlin felt his body relax as he stared into those beautiful eyes. 

The man shifted closer. “My names’ Arthur…what’s yours?”

“Merlin…” He answered easily, unable to take his eyes away. 

Arthur smiled. “Well sweet Merlin, I’m glad my manservant Mordred saw your body when he took the horses to the stables…oh, your stallion is safe by the way…he’s happily eating away on the finest hay and apples in a nice and warm stable. Mordred was the one who told me of you and brought me over to see you…we were worried you were already dead…”

Merlin took in a breath. 

“I’m so glad you survived.” Arthur smiled, petting Merlin’s hair.

The man’s eyes fluttered closed. 

He woke up in a chair where there was a feast laid out for him. 

He saw Arthur walk over to him before he started cutting up meat and vegetables and fed him gently, stroking his cheek tenderly as Merlin ate. 

There were people there, watching. 

When he was finished eating, he was pulled up and pressed against the table. 

“Arthur…” He croaked out. 

“I claim this immortal soul for all eternity…” The man called and everyone smiled. 

Just then Merlin felt cold air against his hole before he felt something press against it, it was cool and damp before it shoved inside him. 

He cried out and felt a finger pressing against his lips before being shoved in. 

“Suck.”

Merlin sucked lazily, moaning softly as he felt something big and hot moving inside him, in and out, in and out. He felt something slick running out of his quivering hole and down his thighs. He panted heavily through his nose before the finger moved away and he felt a hand petting his cheek as people watched on, whispering to each other in glee.

He felt so good. 

He felt his wrists being pinned behind his back, held down by a firm grip. 

Merlin gulped thickly and moaned, squirming as he felt it reaching deeper inside him, moving faster. 

Suddenly he felt it hit something that made him cry out and cum. 

He heard Arthur grunting, pumping inside him before groaning and came. 

Merlin squirmed happily when he felt Arthur’s cock slip out of him, cum dripped down his thighs lazily. “Arthur…” He gasped out, sobbing softly. 

“Shhh…it’s nearly over, my sweet…” Arthur hushed and turned him over, rubbing Merlin’s neck before leaning down and sucked on it. 

He felt a cold hand on his forehead and looked up to see an older man staring down at him firmly. “Sire, it’s time.”

“I know that, Agravaine.” Arthur growled out before looking at Merlin, eyes blood red, his fangs peeking out slightly. 

“Merlin…are you ready?” Arthur asked, stroking his cheek.

“For what?” He asked softly. 

“To become mine…” Arthur smiled. “You trust me, right?”

Merlin nodded; he’s never felt so safe with someone before. “Yes…yes I’ll become yours.”

Everyone cheered in the hall.

Merlin whimpered and reached for Arthur who hugged him close. 

“You are safe with me.” Arthur whispered. “Always.”

“I know.” Merlin whispered. “I can’t explain why but…I know.”

A blood moon hovered high in the clouds, illuminating the hall in a dark red light. 

Arthur licked Merlin’s neck before kissing it. 

Merlin moaned, feeling his neck becoming numb.

Suddenly he felt something sharp cutting into his neck, where it was pulsing the most. 

His mouth opened up, but no sound came from it, he clawed at Arthur’s back firmly. 

Suddenly he heard Arthur sucking and everything felt warm. 

Arthur gulped his blood down hungrily, biting down hard.

Merlin’s eyes rolled back as he felt his limbs becoming weak and unresponsive. 

His hands slipped away from Arthur’s broad shoulders and lay limply at his sided, his legs stopped shaking and hung over the table. 

Then came the pleasure. 

His skin was hot and sticky, and he felt waves of pleasure run through him. 

He panted softly, drool flowing from his mouth and down his neck. 

“Ah….ahhh…” He groaned out. 

Arthur moaned and drank deeply, holding Merlin’s shoulder’s firmly. 

Merlin felt his head move to the side, Arthur’s hand in his hair, lightly gripping it. 

He saw Agravaine watching, a younger man behind him, kissing his neck as he slipped his hand into the older man’s pants. 

Everyone was either toughing themselves or another. 

Merlin could only stare, unable to fully react to the waves of pleasure running through him. 

Tears finally spilled from his eyes, hot and heavy.

Just then he felt Arthur’s fangs leave and a hot tongue lapped up the blood and he felt his wounds close slowly. 

“We are bonded now, my love. Forever.” Arthur smiled. 

Merlin grinned slowly. 

***

3.

**Warnings:** voyeurism, slightly threatening behaviour  
**Pairings:** Arthur/other, Merlin/self

“Welcome to Camelot, how can I help?” Merlin says, still concentrating on his magazine.

When he doesn’t get a reply, he looks up. The man is roughly the same age as him, maybe 25 or 26, and he’s looking around like he’s trying to decide if Camelot is a good enough place or not. He has a pretty face with a strong jaw, soft-looking lips, and blue eyes. Merlin is immediately drawn to him, but if he’s looking to stay here he’s definitely a ‘gigolo’, like Will likes to call them. (Merlin hates Will sometimes.) If so, this guy’s probably riddled with all kinds of disease already, so there’s no point even considering it.

“Sir, how can I help?”

“Are the rooms clean?”

Merlin puts on his best customer service smile. It never fools anyone.

“We’re the cleanest hotel in this part of town, sir.”

“Bed bugs?”

Merlin frowns. “Definitely not!”

The man hums thoughtfully as he looks at the messy reception desk. “How much for a room?”

“As per the sign outside, we rent them out per hour, so it depends on how long you want to stay, _sir_.”

The man meets Merlin’s eyes and nods. “Say, three hours?”

Merlin gives him the rate, and he agrees without any real consideration. 

“Will you send my guest up when he arrives, please?”

Merlin watches him walk slowly up the stairs. The man’s well-worn jeans hugs his bottom like they’re having serious abandonment issues. For a second, Merlin can’t remember what he needs to know.

“Wait! W-who is he going to ask for?”

The man turns back, smiling for the first time, and Merlin shouldn’t melt but he does.

“Arthur.”

**

Arthur becomes a regular customer. In fact, he’s there almost every night, sometimes several times, always with different people. Will has copped on that Merlin likes the guy, and now lets him know every time he’s checked Arthur into a room for his preferred three hours. For that Merlin is grateful, because he can then sneak up the stairs and into the small surveillance room.

There, he can watch Arthur through the cameras that are hidden in the room. 

The client’s on his back on the bed and a naked Arthur is kissing his way down the hairy chest in front of him. Merlin wishes it was him. He would love to feel Arthur’s plump lips against his skin, against his own lips, around his cock. Moaning slightly, he unbuttons his trousers and pulls them down before sitting down on the chair in front of the screen. He lightly touches his cock through the fabric of his underpants, feeling it harden in anticipation.

Stroking his cock lazily, Merlin watches Arthur prepare the man carefully. There’s nothing more beautiful than Arthur’s face when he sinks into someone for the first time, Merlin has noticed. His face speaks of pure lust for a moment before he seems to remember what he’s supposed to do and reining in his emotions. He doesn’t seem as ‘shut off’ as the other prostitutes — Arthur truly seems to enjoy it.

Fucking his client thoroughly, carefully at first and then speeding up his hip thrusts, Arthur makes the man moan and claw at his back for even _more_. Watching intently, Merlin has to pace himself, wanting to last as long as Arthur.

On the screen, Arthur’s pounding into his client, panting hard. Sweat gleams on his forehead and shoulders and Merlin’s struck by an intense desire to lick it all off. But he’s only watching… Concentrating even harder on Arthur’s considerable arm muscles, now trembling with exertion of holding himself up, Merlin strips his cock faster and faster.

When Arthur’s movements suddenly stutter and his face goes slack with pleasure, Merlin twists his hand _that_ way, and comes too. Breathing hard, he watches Arthur lean down to take his client’s softening cock into his beautiful mouth. Merlin groans. Fuck, that’s hot!

He leans back and looks up onto the ceiling, closing his eyes and thinking of what he’d let Arthur do to him. _Like he’d ever be interested,_ Merlin thinks. _Maybe if I paid him? But I’d have to save forever... Arthur can’t be cheap._

He sits there, daydreaming, completely losing track of time. It’s not until his phone pings that he snaps out of it. The message is from Will:

_Guy’s client just left. It’s my turn to watch a hottie and Elena just walked in so you need to watch reception._

Merlin snorts and puts his phone back in his pocket before opening the door back into the corridor.

What he doesn’t expect is Arthur standing outside, casually leaning against a wall looking more handsome than ever. Merlin stops dead and Arthur raises an eyebrow.

“Enjoyed that, did you?”

Merlin can feel himself go beet red. “What? No, I-”

“Oh, so you _didn’t_ enjoy it? I tried very hard.”

Not sure if Arthur’s pout is a joke or not, Merlin takes a step back.

“I- What do you mean?”

Arthur steps forward, crowding Merlin against the wall. He smells like fresh sex and sweat and Merlin knows he should probably be afraid. Instead, a small whine escapes his throat. 

Leaning in, Arthur whispers, “I know you watch, Merlin. I feel your eyes on me when I walk up the stairs.”

His breaths tickles Merlin’s ear, making him shiver. In a moment of insanity, like they’re acting on their own accord, he puts his hands on Arthur’s biceps. He’ll later argue that it was to push him away, but they’ll both know it’s a lie.

“You sit there, watching me. Getting yourself hard and having the best orgasms of your life, watching me fuck other people. _Isn’t that so_, Merlin?”

Arthur’s breath is hot on his neck, his body hard against Merlin’s. Afterwards, they’ll argue about Merlin’s answer, too.

It comes out a shaky whisper.

“Yes.”

***

4.

**Warnings:** possible dub-con  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur

“Arthur, you promised.” Arthur chuckled at Merlin’s dismayed tone. The chuckle turned into a full-bodied laugh at the forlorn look gracing Merlin’s face as he stood in Arthur’s bedchamber wearing ceremonial red.

“I tried, Merlin, I swear. But it’s called tradition for a reason. I mean, what’s a tradition if you can stop it at the drop of a…hat.” Arthur said, enjoying the look of pure horror that crossed Merlin’s face at the sight of the hat he’d been hiding behind his back.

“Not the hat,” Merlin whined, “At least let me go without having to wear that monstrosity.”

“Of course, I would, Merlin” Arthur said, as he plopped the ridiculous thing upon Merlin’s head, “But I don’t have any choice in the matter. And, more importantly, neither do you.”

Arthur laughed as they left his bedchamber and he heard Merlin mutter, “I’m going to get you for this.” As if.

Camelot was hosting a celebratory feast and everyone was letting loose and having a good time. Not Arthur, though, who sat at the head table next to his father and one of his advisors, wishing he was on the training field with Merlin. Said hapless manservant was actually doing his job properly and existing as a shadow behind Arthur’s chair. Pity.

The meat course had just arrived when Merlin’s clearly very feeble little pea-brain finally gave out because he was suddenly standing on top of the table, in clear view of all the courtiers, knights, and Arthur’s father. By some miracle, Uther hadn’t noticed yet but Arthur shifted his eyes meaningfully to convey to Merlin that he should get his fucking arse down from the table before the bloody King put him in the stocks for a week for being an inebriated lush! Merlin, just as meaningfully, looked behind Arthur’s chair.

Turning, Arthur found another Merlin standing as demurely as any good servant would behind his master’s chair and it was then that Arthur noticed the Merlin in front of him was wearing his regular clothes and kerchief instead of ceremonial robes. As the truth started to dawn on Arthur, the Merlin standing before him gave an evil smirk and slowly shrugged out of his jacket. Next came the shirt, revealing the trail of dark hair that led down into the low-slung waistband of his trousers and the circular scar on his chest that had brought them together. Arthur always made a point to worship that scar. Once free, Merlin was fucking meticulous in folding his shirt. _Which is ridiculous_, Arthur thought. He’d seen Merlin’s room; he was not this fastidious.

Kerchief still around his pale throat, Merlin turned and bent down to carefully place his shirt with his jacket, giving Arthur a lovely view of Merlin’s arse. Arthur started to sweat as he darted a desperate glance around the hall. The room was crowded but no one seemed to be paying any attention to the display going on at the head table or notice the deeply aroused state of the crown prince. Arthur shifted in his chair, trying to discretely adjust himself as Merlin, still facing away from him, grasped his trousers and, with excruciating slowness, pushed them down his legs, giving Arthur an extended view of Merlin, naked, bent double with his arse high in the air. The trousers were folded just as neatly, placed just as precisely, and then Merlin was facing him and Arthur wished he was still needlessly busying himself with his clothes. Because there stood Merlin, completely naked with the whole court watching as he slowly took his flaccid cock in hand and started to pump.

It was a familiar sight, Merlin bringing himself to hardness, but not when Arthur had to stay still under the scrutiny of the court and stoically hide the effect his traitorous, _sorcerer_ of a manservant’s torture had on him. Arthur could hear the slick slap of Merlin’s fist as it stroked along his cock, but he was determined to ignore it. He took up his knife and fork, focused on the meat, the _food_, right before him and took a deliberate bite.

He hadn’t even finished swallowing when an obscene moan sounded right above him and he started to choke at the sight of Merlin with one hand wrapped around his cock while the other was three fingers deep in his hole, hips undulating at a desperate pace. As Arthur inwardly raged, the real Merlin stepped up beside him with the same self-satisfied smirk on his face and poured more wine into Arthur’s goblet.

“Careful Arthur,” Merlin whispered, golden eyes downcast, “You’re being watched.” With that, Merlin withdrew and the naked Merlin lay down across the table to strengthen the surge of his hips, eyes locked on Arthur’s as he moaned, “Arthur, fuck, right there.” And, of course, no one said anything because _it isn’t real_, Arthur gritted.

“Is everything alright, Your Highness? You look pained.” said the advisor next to him. _Yes_, Arthur thought, he can distract himself by talking with Sir…Erectus.

“I’m fine, thank you.” Arthur replied, in what he hoped was a polite, and not a strangled, voice. “Are you enjoying the feast?” he asked, staring directly at Sir Moanius. “Yes, Your Highness,” Sir Gaspington said into sudden silence. “The meat is so succulent. Did you…” Sir Suckhampton’s voice faded as Arthur felt a hot, wet mouth sucking kisses up his neck, a warm weight drape across his lap, and a large hand sweep through his hair. He looked straight at Sir Desperario, who gave no indication that he could see a completely naked manservant straddling a fully clothed crown prince.

When Merlin started to undulate against Arthur’s strained body, he snapped. Standing quickly and draping his ceremonial cloak strategically about him, he made his hasty apologies to a startled Sir Whateverhisnameis and his father, before leaving the feast.

On the way to his chambers, Merlin tried to sneak away and escape to Gaius’ but Arthur was having none of that. _“Merlin!”_ he shouted.

***

5.

**Warnings:** none  
**Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen/Merlin

Merlin could feel Arthur’s eyes on him, and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it. No one had ever watched him do anything like this before. He was starting to feel self conscious, which was less than sexy.

Gwen moaned, bringing him back to the task at hand, and he pressed a little harder with the hand that was between her legs.

“Like that,” she sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Merlin leaned down to kiss her, but he could still feel Arthur’s eyes on him. He ducked his head lower, kissing down her neck and then between her breasts. He dragged his lips to one side and flicked his tongue out against her nipple.

Everything he did, he could feel Arthur’s eyes on him. Every flick of his tongue, every slide of his fingers, every breath, Arthur’s eyes were on him.

His skin felt like it was on fire. He imagined Arthur’s eyes roaming over him, taking in each line, each curve, each muscle, and it only made him hotter. He was burning under Arthur’s gaze.

Arthur made a noise that Merlin couldn’t interpret, and he looked up to see Arthur sitting there next to him, one hand wrapped around his cock and the other fisted in the sheets. His gaze was set on Merlin.

“Is this okay?” Merlin asked, his lips brushing against Gwen’s nipple.

“Yes,” Gwen said emphatically, arching up against his mouth.

Arthur nodded for Merlin to continue.

Merlin pressed two fingers inside Gwen. She bit her lip, and Merlin gave her a quick kiss before returning his attention to her nipples.

Arthur made another noise, and Merlin struggled not to look up. He was meant to be focusing on Gwen. This was all meant to be for her. It was at her request that he was here.

Except, Merlin could still feel Arthur’s eyes on him. Watching him. Drinking him in. Every time Merlin glanced up, Arthur was looking at him. Him, and not Gwen. Just him.

Gods, Merlin was hard as a rock.

He sat up and gave himself a few strokes to take the edge off. Gwen’s gaze followed the movement, and she grinned up at him.

“Inside me,” she said, spreading her legs.

Merlin couldn’t help but look over at Arthur, who was still looking back at him. Arthur nodded.

Merlin took a deep breath and readjusted himself on the bed, lining himself up and then pushing inside Gwen. She drew him in further, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him down for a kiss.

She felt incredible, and Arthur’s eyes still on him felt incredible, and Merlin lost himself in it for a moment.

A moment too long, and he had to pause to slow himself down.

“Don’t stop,” Gwen said breathlessly, pressing her hips against his. “It’s okay if you finish.”

Merlin groaned and captured her lips in a kiss, sliding his tongue against hers, letting himself get carried away again. She was beautiful, and Arthur was watching intently, and it was too much.

“Ah,” Merlin cried out as his orgasm overtook him. He pushed inside Gwen and gasped, his cock throbbing through his release.

The room went still for a moment, and Merlin broke the silence with his panting. He hid his face between Gwen’s breasts, trying to catch his breath and figure out what to do next. He could still feel Arthur’s eyes on him. There was nothing he could do to erase that fact that Arthur had just watched him come. Or that he had liked it.

A warm hand touched his back, and Merlin looked up to see that it was Arthur’s, not Gwen’s.

“Mind if I…”

Merlin shook his head and pulled out, sitting between Gwen’s legs as he watched Arthur shift up to his knees.

They swapped places, and before Arthur could do anything else, Gwen sat up and turned him around, pushing him onto his back and climbing on top of him. She hovered, lining his cock up before sinking down onto it. Arthur clutched her sides, his gaze finally focused on her and her alone.

Now it was Merlin’s turn to watch.

Gwen was beautiful. Her hair was everywhere, her breasts were bouncing, her face was twisted in pleasure. Merlin loved seeing her this way, taking control, getting what she wanted, using Arthur for her own needs.

And Arthur. He was watching her, biting his lip, lifting his hips up against her. His muscles were on full display, his arms bulging and his abs rippling and his thighs strong and powerful.

Merlin wanted them both. He found himself getting hard again, watching the two of them take each other.

“Merlin,” Gwen moaned, and Merlin snapped out of his thoughts to see her looking at him.

“Yes?” he asked, his throat dry.

“Come here.”

Merlin let himself be pulled in for a kiss, and Gwen gasped against his lips as she came, her movements wild and her grip on his hair tight. Merlin kissed her hard, a little disbelieving that she was letting him be a part of something so intimate.

“Ah,” she sighed, slumping a little and letting go of Merlin.

Arthur continued rocking up into her, and after a moment she resumed riding him.

“Merlin,” Arthur said, his voice tight.

Merlin gulped at the sound of his name on Arthur’s lips.

“Yes?”

“Come here.”

Merlin paused, sure that Arthur couldn’t mean what Gwen had. But Arthur’s hand was on his arm, yanking him close, and then their lips were pressed together.

Merlin closed his eyes, and Arthur groaned, his lips going slack as he bucked and came. Merlin got a hand in Arthur’s hair and tugged a little, tilting Arthur’s head back. Arthur’s kiss turned sharp, and he slid his tongue against Merlin’s, making Merlin moan.

“Wow.”

Merlin broke the kiss and turned to see Gwen watching them with a smile on her face.

***

6.

**Not Quite Narnia**  
**Warnings:** None  
**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin

Merlin didn’t know how he got into these sorts of messes. One moment he was taking the opportunity to tidy out Arthur’s wardrobe while the king was in meetings with his advisers all morning, the next he found himself stuffed into that same wardrobe, hiding from the king. He didn’t even know why his first impulse upon hearing the doors to Arthur’s chambers open was to dive into his clothing and shut the door behind him, but he could hardly emerge now without confirming Arthur’s quips about him having a mental affliction.

Merlin sighed and readjusted his stance, crouching in as comfortable a position as he could find to wait things out until Arthur left his chambers. It probably wouldn’t be long, Arthur was far too busy to spend much time in his rooms. If he strained, he could hear muttering, as if the king were talking to himself, puzzling something out. Merlin was curious what had him in such a state.

He’d find out one way or another, though. He always did.

The whisper of fabric hitting the floor caught Merlin’s attention a few moments later, and he crouched down further to put his eye up to the keyhole to see what was going on. If Arthur was changing his clothing, he would find Merlin and all this hiding would be for naught. The keyhole had a perfect view of Arthur’s bed, where he saw the king sitting against the headboard, propped up by pillows. His legs were spread, affording Merlin the perfect view of Arthur’s cock and balls. Or it would, if not for the fact that Arthur’s hands were occupied, stroking his cock and fondling his balls at a leisurely pace. He caught glimpses of golden curls, just a shade darker than the liquid sunshine that adorned Arthur’s head, between tugs.

Merlin bit back a gasp, feeling a deep blush rising to his cheeks. He knew he should look away, that if Arthur knew he had an audience that there would be hell to pay. He didn’t want to imagine what Arthur would do to him if he caught him like this. Yet he couldn’t tear his eyes from the sight of the wide palm and blunt fingers wrapping around the hard shaft of Arthur’s cock, moving along the length of it in practiced motions. He wondered how the callused skin of Arthur’s swordsman’s hands felt on that delicate expanse, how different it would feel to his own hands -- still callused but in a different way.

He worried his lower lip between his teeth as he tried to keep from moaning out loud, his own cock reacting to the way he heard Arthur’s breathing turn harsher with need. Merlin shoved a hand down the front of his own breeches, grasping his rapidly hardening prick and squeezing it to try and stave off his own arousal. The sight before him would be something he’d replay in his fantasies for years to come, but he couldn’t afford to make a mess of himself where he was. Either he’d come in his smallclothes and have to deal with the sticky wetness of it for the rest of the day until he could steal away to change, or he would make a mess of Arthur’s clothes and risk the king discovering his newly budding deviance. And the shudder that thought sent through Merlin, the thought of Arthur discovering Merlin’s come on his favorite tunic, was something he would have to thoroughly examine later. Much later.

Merlin saw Arthur’s toes curl against the red sheets of the bed, his hips lifting as his hand moved ever faster over his cock and knew that the king was close. He blew out his breath as softly as he could, not daring to blink lest he miss the finale to this show he hadn’t been prepared to attend but wouldn’t miss for the world. The scent of Arthur surrounded him, never quite able to wash out of his clothing no matter how well it was laundered. Merlin wanted to shove his face into a pair of Arthur’s breeches and inhale as he wanked himself raw, but that would require him to stop watching the king.

Oh sweet merciful gods, were Arthur’s fingers in his arse?

It wasn’t long before Arthur cried out, and Merlin saw the spurts of pearly come shoot out over the king’s chest and drip down his knuckles. His hand slowed, but didn’t stop until he’d milked himself through his orgasm. Arthur collapsed against the pillows, trying to catch his breath. Merlin did the same against the back of the wardrobe, trying to will his erection away by sheer force of will. 

A few moments later, he heard the sound of rustling once more, figuring that Arthur was dressing himself for whatever responsibilities he had that afternoon. Merlin was relieved that he was almost home free. His erection had no intention of disappearing any time soon, but at least he would be able to deal with it if Arthur would just leave. 

Finally, _finally_, he heard the door to the chambers open. Merlin held his breath.

“Merlin,” Arthur said, and Merlin swore in that instant he could feel his heart explode in his chest. He held himself utterly still, his breath stalled in his lungs, hoping the king was just talking to himself and hadn’t actually caught him. “Next time if you want to watch, you should ask permission. It’s only polite.”

The door slammed shut, and Merlin practically fell out of the wardrobe onto the floor. His hand was still wrapped around the base of his rock-hard cock, his other flew to cover his face in absolute embarrassment. Arthur had known he was there, and Merlin had a thousand questions. When had he figured it out? Had he known from the beginning? Had Merlin made a sound that alerted him? Did Arthur _like_ that Merlin was watching?

And most importantly, how on earth was he going to face Arthur after that?

***

7.

**Warnings:** Dub con, sorta blackmail, slut shaming as a kink  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

“Can I help you?”  


“Just looking,” Merlin says innocently.  


The man’s nametag reads Arthur and Merlin wonders if he owns the sex shop. He’s certainly lounging against the counter like he belongs there.  
Normally Merlin would be happy to have this Arthur watching him so closely, with his clear blue eyes and his enviably toned physique. But today he needs a little privacy. He won’t be able to steal anything if he’s being watched like a hawk.  


He’s already slipped a pair of the soft lace panties into his bag, he couldn’t resist. But he’s got his eye on some adorable pink vibrators and butt plugs in the corner. Merlin loves luxury and he can’t help but feel he deserves it – even if it is way out of his price range.  


To be honest, he might go ahead and steal them anyway even if he was rich. There’s something about the thrill of potentially being caught that hardens Merlin’s cock in his pants, makes him feel skittish in the best possible way.  


Being watched, too. He can feel the heat of Arthur’s gaze on his back and his cock twitches a little as he smoothly knocks the vibrator off the shelf and into his bag.  


“Sure I can’t help?”  


Christ, even his voice is hot.  


“No, I’m good.”  


He heads for the door and his fingers have only just touched the handle when a hand reaches out to slam it shut.  


He turns and Arthur crowds into his space, pushing him back against the wall, arms bracketing Merlin in place.  


“Open it. Now.”  


Merlin opens his mouth to protest and Arthur shakes his head slowly.  


With trembling fingers, Merlin unzips his backpack.  


It’s all there, no way to hide. Merlin watches as Arthur’s expression darkens. Then with one hand he reaches behind Merlin, and locks the door.  


“You gonna call the police?”  


Merlin’s voice comes out slightly breathless. He’s still trapped between Arthur’s arms, the man’s icy gaze pinning him in place.  


“You have expensive taste,” Arthur says, voice low.  


“I can put it all back-”  


“Too late for that.”  


The other man’s close enough that Merlin can smell his cologne, sharp and citrusy and something dangerous underneath.  


“Please don’t call the police,” Merlin says.  


“The police?” Arthur repeats slowly, apparently considering. “Well, the police would give you a caution. Maybe a court case if you’ve got priors. A small fine and some community service, easily over and done with. I don’t consider that to be a real punishment.”  


He rolls his tongue over the last word and Merlin’s face heats. Arthur seems to notice, the barest hint of a smirk graces his lips.  


“I’d much rather punish you myself.”  


Merlin’s breath catches, the purr in Arthur’s voice going straight to his cock.  


Arthur drops his arms suddenly, takes a step back.  


“Of course, it’s your choice.”  


Merlin swallows, looks down at the panties dropped at his feet.  


“You,” he says, barely above a whisper.  


Arthur’s grin turns feral, and then he’s back in Merlin’s space, patting him down until he draws a wallet from his back pocket with long elegant fingers.  


“So… Merlin…” he says, pulling out Merlin’s ID. “Plenty of cash in here. More than enough to pay for your little treats. Why, then, I wonder, did you resort to theft?”  


He reaches out to tug on Merlin’s hair.  


“My theory… you wanted me to catch you. You wanted me to punish you.”  


He pulls Merlin’s hair back so hard that Merlin cries out, and suddenly Arthur’s licking a long stripe up his neck, biting at his ear.  


“I’ll give the little whore what he wants,” he murmurs softly and then there are hands at Merlin’s jeans, unhooking his belt, tugging them down. His shirt goes next and soon he’s standing there in his boxers, half-petrified and hard as a rock.  


Arthur’s twirling the pink vibrator between his fingers.  


“Why don’t you put on a show?”  


His eyes flicker down to Merlin’s boxers.  


“Take them off.”  


Merlin can feel his heartbeat roar in his ears. He reaches down and slips them off, stands there shivering in cold and humiliation and total arousal.  


Arthur unashamedly takes in the sight, eyes flashing.  


Without warning he picks Merlin up and spins him round, setting him down on the counter with a thud. Merlin gasps as the cold glass makes contact with his naked skin and Arthur smirks.  


“Time to test the merchandise.”  


He pushes the vibrator into Merlin’s hand and for a second Merlin doesn’t understand, but then he gets it and his face flushes.  
“I can’t…”  


“Don’t play coy,” Arthur says, almost affectionately. “Little thieving whores need to be punished. Though I’m sure you’ll enjoy yourself.”  


He pushes Merlin onto his back and Merlin just lets him, allowing Arthur to bend his knees and spread his legs wide. He only makes a noise when he feels a cool, slick finger pressing at his hole.  


“Don’t worry, it’s the premium brand,” Arthur breathes. “Only the best for you.”  


He withdraws his finger and Merlin almost keens at the sensation. Arthur guides Merlin’s hand, still clutching the vibrator tight, down between his spread legs.  


Merlin freezes for a second, unsure if he can go through with it, then he feels the lightest of kisses on his hip.  


“I’m watching,” Arthur says softly and somehow that seems to be all Merlin needs.  


He slips the vibrator inside himself and turns it on, enjoying the steady buzz as he adjusts to the stretch. But it’s not fast enough for Arthur, who reaches down to flick it up a level, and Merlin moans out loud as his hole clenches.  


“Good boy,” Arthur croons and only gives him a few seconds to adjust between flicking it up again, and again until Merlin arches his back against the cold glass and comes, his scream swallowed by Arthur’s mouth, sudden and hungry over his.  


“Another round?” Arthur says.  


Dazed, trembling, cum splattered, Merlin can only nod.

***

8.

**Warnings:** N/A  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Percival

The knights had made camp while Merlin was refilling the waterskins. Figuring he might need help carrying them; Percival went off to find him.

The river wasn’t far. When he heard splashing he opened his mouth to call out, but the sound caught in his throat at what he saw.

The waterskins were full on the bank while Merlin was using his time alone to wash away the grime from travel. Which meant he was in the river. Naked.

Percival could only see him from the waist up, but that alone was a sight to behold. Pale skin occasionally interrupted with bumpy scars (too many for a servant, he noted) and muscle that stood out as he moved, picking up water to splash over himself.

That created a better view. Sparkling drops of water sliding down Merlin’s back, clinging to the ends of his dark hair. Percival’s tongue went to lick his dry lips.

Percival always liked Merlin. Who wouldn’t? He was funny, hardworking, one of the nicest people he knew. He’d always considered him a good friend, but the thoughts racing through his mind right now were decidedly _not_ friendly. 

He should do something, speak up or run away. His feet weren’t moving, though, and his throat didn’t seem capable of forming any sound other than a helpless whine.

Merlin moved closer to the bank, probably to come out, and it would be a few seconds before Percival saw a lot more. Without thinking, he leaned around the tree, stepping onto a twig, making a loud snap.

Merlin whirled around, eyes wide, but when he saw Percival he relaxed.

“Percy! Sorry, just figured I’d wash up. Let me just grab…”

Merlin cleared his throat, glancing at his clothes, and Percival realized he should look away.

“Right, sorry-”

“Percy?”

He met Merlin’s eyes, finding confusion and something else.

“Yea?”

Merlin glanced down and Percival followed his gaze to find his trousers tented obscenely.

“Fuck!” He brought his hands to cover himself, but just created unnecessary (but desired) friction. He cursed again.

Merlin frowned for a moment before his eyes went round. Percival admonished himself for being an idiot.

“I’m sorry,” his voice was rough. “I shouldn’t- I-”

He stopped due to lack of blood in his brain, but also because Merlin had stepped out of the river, revealing more skin, lean limbs, and his sem-hard cock.

“Were you… watching me?” Merlin’s expression was unreadable. Percival’s hands clutched himself tighter, fighting a groan.

Scared to speak, he nodded shamefully. He didn’t expect Merlin to smile.

“Then it’s only fair I get to watch back.”

Percival wondered if someone could be so hard they lost their mind. “What?”

Confidence was a very attractive look on Merlin. So was the sizable erection he was sporting.

“You watched me for pleasure. So, how about I watch you for pleasure?”

Percival was shocked, confused, and very turned on.

“What should I do?”

Merlin’s cheeks turned pink, eyes betraying surprise that Percival agreed. “Shirt. Off.”

Only hesitating at the thought of removing pressure from his cock, Percival obeyed, pulling his shirt over his head and tossed it.

“And?”

“Touch yourself.”

Percival brought his hand down before pausing. “Over my breeches?”

Merlin shrugged. “Whatever you like. Do what you normally would. I’ll just watch.”

How could Merlin make him this hard while ten feet away?

He sighed in relief when he took his erection out and into his hand. Percival knew what he normally did, but he didn’t normally have a wet, naked Merlin to look at.

He gripped himself tightly, accidentally letting out a moan as Merlin did the same. Merlin’s erection was beautifully curved and his fingers long and thin, Percival couldn’t help imagining them wrapped around his own cock.

He started stroking gently, already close, then brought his hand to his mouth. He watched Merlin’s eyes darken with lust as he licked his palm slowly and returned it to his dick, movements now slick.

“God, Merlin.” He liked how Merlin’s name tasted on his lips in pleasure. What would it be like if the tight, wet heat around his cock was Merlin’s mouth? Would he fuck Merlin? Or would Merlin fuck him? He’d never had anything thicker than his fingers inside himself, but seeing Merlin’s cock, he wanted nothing more than to ride it into the night.

“You’re so beautiful,” Percival muttered, his strokes speeding up as a tingling swept from his head to his toes, his knees going weak and vision blurring as he got closer. He was leaking precum, his strokes faster and smoother. His hands were calloused, the texture was incredible. He wondered if Merlin would like it. He could just imagine running his hands over Merlin, making him writhe and moan.

He had closed his eyes in his pleasure, which was a stupid thing when Merlin was there, watching him. When he opened his eyes he could see Merlin stoking himself hard and fast, lip caught between his teeth as he fought moans. Percival wanted to tell him it was okay, beg him to make as much noise as he wanted, but when he opened his mouth all that came out was a strangled noise. He was too close.

He swiped his thumb across the head and shuddered. Merlin finally let out a low, almost growling “Percy!”  
“Mer-” the rest of his name became incoherent as Percival came, making a mess of his chest with the force of his orgasm. It was so strong he barely felt himself fall to his knees, limbs useless. He forced himself to keep his eyes open, though, and was rewarded with the sight of Merlin reaching his own climax, chest flushed and mouth making a perfect circle as he came all over himself.

Panting heavily, they both gathered their thoughts and made eye contact, exchanging smiles. Merlin looked down at the mess.

“I guess I need to wash up again.”

Percival blushed and Merlin’s smile became a smirk.

“Care to join me?”

***

9.

**Not That Innocent**  
**Warnings:** None  
**Pairings**: Merlin/Gwaine & Merlin/Arthur

A rustling sound to Arthur’s left made him look up from his bowl of stew, just in time to catch Merlin slipping off into the woods. Arthur cursed silently. True, it wasn’t dark yet, the hot summer sun lingered late in the sky, but there could still be bandits around. Merlin shouldn’t be off on his own.

He moved to follow his idiotic manservant but was beaten to it by Gwaine. The knight palmed himself as he walked by and gave Arthur a knowing smirk before trailing after Merlin into the woods.

Anger, hot and swift, burned through him at the thought of _Gwaine_ enjoying what he himself could not. There was no way he really _was_ though… right? Merlin was too innocent. He would never let Gwaine—

Oh god, what if Gwaine was using that very same innocence against him, using his charm to seduce Merlin into his bed. There was no way in hell Arthur was going to let him. Merlin was his, damn it!

Arthur was racing through the woods before the rational part of his mind had even realized he had made the decision to follow.

They couldn’t have gone far.

God, now he was the one acting like an idiot. They were probably doing something completely innocuous, Gwaine was probably just messing around with him earlier, it would be just like Gwaine to—

A deep guttural moan split the air off to his left, making him tense up in surprise. Quietly, he picked his way through the leaves and the underbrush, stopping in stunned silence at the sight before him.

Merlin was leaning against a tree with his head thrown back, his enticingly pale throat on display over his pushed-up tunic. One dusky pink nipple was exposed, and Arthur could see a light dusting of hair trailing down his taught stomach. 

Arthur really wanted to see where that trail ended... but Gwaine’s stupid head was in the way.

“Fuck, just like that,” Merlin moaned. “Feels so good, yeah... take it all for me.”

The hands Merlin had buried in Gwaine’s hair pulled tight at the command, jerking Gwaine roughly down on his cock. 

Fuck. His supposedly sweet and naïve manservant was definitely not as innocent as Arthur had thought. There was no doubt in his mind that Merlin was the one in control right now and that Gwaine was just along for the ride. Merlin glanced up then and Arthur thought that he’d been made, but then his eyes fluttered shut again and he let out a filthy moan.

Arthur couldn’t stop watching, couldn’t make himself walk away. He was absolutely enthralled watching Merlin in this intimate moment, he simultaneously wanted to be Gwaine and wanted to keep watching as Merlin used him for his own pleasure. Gwaine was choking on Merlin’s length now, struggling to take him all in as Merlin encouraged him with a litany of sharp gasps and breathy words of praise.

“That’s it, baby, fuck! You’re doing so good for me, taking it all—"

Arthur knew Gwaine had finally succeeded when Merlin suddenly fell silent, his mouth moving, like he was trying to say something but couldn’t quite get the words out. Gwaine let out a choked off moan and took himself in hand, frantically stripping his cock as Merlin let himself go and roughly fucked his mouth. It was Gwaine who came first, spilling onto the dirt in front of him, moaning and gasping around the cock in his throat. Merlin followed quickly after, holding Gwaine tightly as he came with a soft cry. 

As the last aftershocks of pleasure rippled through him, Merlin looked up and stared blatantly at Arthur, letting his gaze linger. With a startled yelp, Arthur backed up quickly through the woods, catching the briefest hint of Merlin’s satisfied smirk as he beat a hasty retreat.

~

“Damn sweetheart, that was—"

Gwaine trailed off with a contented sigh as Merlin finished putting himself back together.

“Yeah?” he asked with a smirk. “So you didn’t mind helping me out then?”

“Not in the slightest,” Gwaine told him with an answering grin. “I mean, Arthur is going to totally destroy me during training, but.... mmmmm, it was _definitely_ worth it.”

“It’s not your fault that Arthur thinks I’m some innocent girl that needs to be protected from everybody—" Merlin huffed.

“Well, we most certainly disabused him of that notion, didn’t we?” Gwaine laughed.

“That was the point,” Merlin agreed with an answering grin. “Not that I didn’t enjoy it for its own sake, of course.”

“Of course,” Gwaine replied smugly. “Although, for all our sakes I really hope Arthur gets that stick out of his arse soon, and...” he trailed off with a vague hand gesture. “I’m always here to help though, if he needs some more convincing.”

“How very chivalrous of you,” Merlin replied mockingly before breaking into a fit of laughter.

“Well, I am a knight,” Gwaine said, laughing with him. As the laughter faded, he let out a resigned sigh, “I guess we should probably go and face the music…”

“Yes, we probably should,” Merlin agreed.

“I’m not sure if this is going to be excruciating, or entertaining as hell,” Gwaine muttered, brushing the dirt off his knees.

“Oh, it’s going to be both,” Merlin replied with a grin. “Definitely both. With Arthur it always is.”

****


	2. Chapter 2

10.

**Warnings:** None  
**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin, Merlin/Gwaine

It was common knowledge to the entirety of Camelot that Merlin did not get days off. He was lucky to get five minutes, in fact. So, when it was announced that Arthur would be riding out to greet Queen Annis at the far border on the same day that Gaius was visiting Essetir to help train a new physician, Merlin found himself perched by a small lake, deep in the forests surrounding the castle. 

He’d been sat for some time, head back, just gently transforming the clouds above (not enough for anyone to notice, of course), when he heard a very sudden splash from the far side of the water. He probably would have panicked, if not for the very familiar shouting that followed.

Merlin tucked his water sack back into his bag and stretched his legs, but when he approached the side of the water several things caught his eye at once.

One, Gwaine was undressed. Two, Gwaine was alone. Three, he was… Oh _Gods_.

“Mmmmm” Gwaine hummed as he generously stroked his length, pulling himself up on the banks of the lake.  
It was common knowledge, at least within their friend group, that Merlin did not have any form of intimate contact other than with his own hand. Hell, he didn’t have the time. So, naturally, he wasn’t at all surprised by his immediate arousal. Surely it wouldn’t be awful if he just happened to be masturbating by the lake too? A mere coincidence, perhaps?

As he watched Gwaine’s hands work over his chest, his thighs and his dick; Merlin untied his neckerchief and undid the laces of his tunic. He then knelt, legs apart, and gently touched his over-sensitive cock through his breeches. He could come any time, having been untouched for so long, but why not draw this out while he had the time?

He mirrored Gwaine’s actions, teasing a hand over his own nipple while the other found its way under the material, and down to the heat of his groin. He then closed his eyes, picturing himself elsewhere. On a comfortable bed by a warming fire, in quiet chambers joined by the only person who he would ever let touch him like this.

“Enjoying ourselves, are we?”

It was common knowledge that Merlin wasn’t the most graceful of people, and forgetting that his hand was in fact partially wrapped around his own erection, he fell face forward into the shrubbery he had been hidden behind.

He immediately jumped to his feet, bouncing out of the way so that Gwaine didn’t see. He tried to speak, but then thought better of it. Gods, what was he thinking?

“I can explain.” he said to a very blank faced Arthur, who rather annoyingly was looking directly at Merlin’s crotch.

“Yes, I’m sure you can. Though, I don’t really think it’s necessary.” Arthur said, a question in his tone.

There was a pause, in which Merlin wanted to magic the ground away and just keep falling and falling until he had reached the lowest point he could ever reach, before he plucked up the courage to speak.

“You were supposed to be on the way to the border.” Merlin snapped, which earned a smirk from the King.

“Change of plan, Sir Leon has gone in my place.” Arthur replied.

“Why?”

“Why not?”

Merlin pushed his tongue against his teeth. Arthur was an arse, but now was not the time to push his luck.

“Come here, Merlin.” Arthur said, and Merlin obliged, head to the ground. What was worse? Lusting over a man? Lusting over a knight? Lusting over your friend? A month in the stocks at the very least- that’s what he was going to get.

Merlin closed his eyes, waiting for the scolding he was due to receive. Instead, he jumped when a gentle breath ghosted over his ear. 

“I think that it is to your benefit that I never speak of this to anyone, but only under the condition that you come with me to my chambers. I’m sure it’ll be a much better show with just the two of us.”

It was common knowledge that Merlin complained about 100% of the things that Arthur asked of him.  
At least, until today.

***

11.

**Warnings:** rimming  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Arthur/Gwaine

“Merlin? Are you alright?” Arthur’s voice came from the other side of the door.

Merlin knew Arthur and Gwaine were waiting for him. He took a deep breath before answering.

“I’m coming.”

Merlin opened the door of the room. Arthur was sitting in the armchair in the corner of the room and Gwaine was lounging on the bed. Both were only wearing their underwear and Merlin suddenly felt like an idiot as he was still wearing his t-shirt.

“I… I should remove this,” he said, playing with the rim of the t-shirt.

“Gwaine could help you,” Arthur suggested.

“Oh...okay…”

Gwaine came next to Merlin and gently put his hand under the t-shirt.

“Can I tease a little?” Gwaine asked, looking at Arthur.

Merlin realised what their dynamics were going to be. Arthur war here not only to watch but also to guide them, to set the limits. Gwaine wouldn’t do anything without Arthur’s consent. And Merlin knew that Arthur would hear all his demands and stop everything if Merlin asked him to. That helped Merlin relax. 

Arthur had nodded to Gwaine and Merlin felt hands gently touching his belly, crawling higher… Finally reaching his chest and stroking his nipples. A shiver ran down his back.  
“You like that, don’t you, Merlin?” Arthur asked. Merlin nodded and let himself be dragged towards the bed by Gwaine. Gwaine sat on the bed and kept Merlin between his legs, finally lifting the t-shirt.

“Let’s get rid of that.”

Merlin obeyed and removed the garment. 

Gwaine looked at him then, letting his eyes roam all over Merlin’s body. It felt strange to feel someone else then Arthur look at him like that.

“‘He’s sexy, isn’t he?” Arthur said. 

“Yeah… You’re a lucky bastard. Can I continue?” Gwaine asked.

“Yes… Go on… I’ll tell you if you need to stop. Merlin. If you want to stop, just say so, ok?”

Merlin nodded and turned to Arthur.

“Ok… I will.”

“Great!” Gwaine said as he grabbed Merlin’s waist more enthusiastically and dragged him closer. “Now, let’s enjoy the moment,” he said, before peppering kisses on Merlin’s belly. It tickled a little until one of Gwaine’s hand found its way under Merlin’s briefs to grab his cheek.

Gwaine hummed in appreciation and soon, both his hand were under Merlin’s briefs, pushing it down and freeing his cock that had started to harden. 

It hardened, even more, when Gwaine’s lips touched its tip before putting small kisses everywhere.

Merlin moaned. It felt strange and exhilarating at the same time. Before Arthur, he had had sex with only one other guy. And there was Arthur, watching them, making the situation feel even more surreal.

Merlin’s train of thoughts was interrupted when Gwaine took his cock in his mouth… And what a mouth! What Merlin’s felt after that prevented him to think. He just enjoyed the feelings. He was barely standing on his legs but Gwaine was holding him firmly. Merlin moaned. His embarrassment was disappearing with every wicked movement of Gwaine’s tongue.

“What a marvelous sight,” Arthur said. 

Merlin looked at him. One of his hands had disappeared in his underwear and he was stroking his cock. 

“I...I’m not going to last.” Merlin managed to say. He didn’t want to come so soon.

Gwaine licked his cock one last time and let him go.

“Not now… I have many other plans for you tonight!” Gwaine said. 

He moved to lay in the middle of the bed and beckoned Merlin over.

“Come with me…”

Merlin let go of his briefs and kneeled on the bed to join Gwaine and lay next to him.

Gwaine grabbed Merlin’s waist until Merlin was on top of him. LIke that, their erect cocks touched, only separated by the light fabric of Gwaine’s briefs. 

Merlin saw Gwaine look at Arthur. He didn’t see what Arthur did but Gwaine’s lips were on his now and it felt stranger than all they had done until now, more intimate… But not unpleasant… Really not unpleasant.

Gwaine’s tongue was wicked!

They separated, breathless but Gwaine kept putting small kisses on Merlin’s neck.

“You like what I do to you, don’t you?”

Merlin nodded. He wanted more.

“You like what my tongue do to you!”

“Yes…” It had been more like a moan than a word.

“Do you want me to show you something else my tongue can do?”

Merlin didn’t know what Gwaine was offering but he wanted to discover it.

“Yes…”

Gwaine helped Merlin lay on the bed. He could see Arthur better like this. Arthur who was naked, sprawled in the armchair, his hand on his cock, holding the base tightly, flushed… Merlin had never seen him like this.

Gwaine asked him to spread his legs. Merlin obeyed without removing his eyes from Arthur. And Arthur's eyes were on him. Merlin finally felt the arousal that came from being watched. He was starting to understand why Arthur had wanted to try that. 

And then he felt it… Gwaine breathes, there… What was he going to…  
Merlin hadn’t had the time to wonder what was happening before he felt Gwaine’s tongue on his hole. Merlin’s thigh clenched around Gwaine involuntarily but Gwaine didn’t stop his ministrations and soon Merlin was reduced to a moaning mess. He tried to keep his eyes open, to watch Arthur touching himself but as Gwaine’s tongue started to enter him, it was getting harder. He was hearing his moans, Arthur’s deep breathes and Gwaine squelching noises. He wasn’t going to last but this time he didn’t say it aloud. He wanted to come, with Gwaine licking him, with Arthur watching them, masturbating… He wanted to offer that spectacle to Arthur’s hungry eyes. 

And his climax came as soon as Gwaine put a finger along his tongue in Merlin’s ass, touching his prostate. 

Merlin didn’t hold his moans as his orgasm rippled through his body but he managed to hear Arthur’s cry as he came too. 

***

12.

**Warnings:** Dub-con, ish, voyeurism, exhibitionism  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur

“...if that’s everything gentleman, I will call this meeting to a—” said Arthur, standing up.

“Not everything, my Lord!” called Agravaine.

“Oh, well, if you have a further order of business Uncle... Please, speak it.” Arthur gestured for everyone to be seated. Agravaine remained standing, looking smug as always.

“It concerns your manservant, Merlin…”

There was a clatter behind them. Merlin hurriedly bent to pick up the jug and hid it behind his back with a guileless smile.

“Merlin?” asked Arthur.

“Yes, Sire. It has, um… It has come to the attention of the court, that your manservant has been neglecting his duties.”

“He’s Merlin,” replied Arthur. “He’s always neglecting his duties.”

“Exactly, my Lord. And you are most generous to allow it. However the court is concerned that due to this, you are not using him as you should. After all, the King’s manservant is also the lord of the bedchambers. We cannot help but think he’s been neglecting his duties to you there too, Sire.”

“Duties in the… bedchamber?”

“Indeed. They are some of the most important services that can, _MUST_ be performed for the king…”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Spit it out, Uncle.”

Agravaine shifted uncomfortably and then visibly steeled himself. “You should be using Merlin for… carnal... _sexual_ pleasure, Sire. As is your right, and _his_ duty!”

“Oh, no. No, no, no!” said Merlin coming forward to the table. “I am NOT doing _that_.”

Agravaine turned on him. “You will speak when you’re spoken to, boy! It is an _honour_ to service the king. And one you would do well to perform!”

“Merlin,” said Arthur softly.

Merlin looked over at his king and Arthur sighed.

“I don’t know how you presume to know that Merlin is not performing his duties, Uncle.”

“We never see him do anything of that manner, my Lord,” pointed out Agravaine.

Arthur raised his eyebrows. “And what? You want a demonstration? Would that please the court?” 

He looked around the table and there were several rigorous nods of heads.

“Come here, Merlin,” Arthur commanded. Merlin went and stood beside him. “On your knees.”

“But Arthur—!”

Agravaine watched on, looking smugly at the manservant who was far too big for his boots.

Merlin sighed dramatically and dropped to his knees.

“Open your mouth,” Arthur said.

Merlin did, waiting patiently. Looking up at his king.

With an uncomfortable grimace, Arthur undid his sword belt, placing it down on the table. Then he leisurely undid his second belt, as though none of this particularly bothered him. Finally, he unlaced his breeches.

He took Merlin’s chin in hand, and his hard cock, which had sprung free in the other, then slid it into Merlin’s mouth.

Merlin’s instantly hollowed his cheeks as he started to suck Arthur off.

“Well, _use him_, Arthur. Don’t just stand there!” complained Agravaine. He wanted to see this annoying boy taught his place, choking on cock in front of the entire court.

Arthur glared at him. “When I—I want— your ad—advice on h—how to be s—serviced, Uncle. I’ll ask for it,” Arthur gritted out.

Arthur closed his eyes, sinking his fingers into Merlin’s thick hair as he started to rapidly fuck his mouth. Merlin just _took it_.

“I—I think that’s enough, Arthur,” said Agravaine.

The king’s eyes snapped open. “On the contrary, Uncle. I’m just getting started. You wanted me to use my manservant and _use him I will_. Merlin, get up. Stand in front of me. Hands on the table.”

Merlin shot Arthur an incredulous look. But none-the-less compiled without complaint.

Arthur reached around to tug off Merlin’s belt. He hauled off his jacket and pulled at Merlin’s shirt. 

“Off.” 

The shirt came off. So did Merlin’s breeches, small clothes, boots and socks. Then he was standing there, naked before the court. His cock bobbed obscenely, glistening at the tip.

Merlin looked over at Agravaine with a sly smile and suddenly Agravaine wasn’t so sure that this was the punishment he had intended for the boy.

Arthur looked at his manservant’s arse. “Yes,” he said. “This is all mine.”

It earned him a glare from Merlin. But Arthur pushed Merlin down towards the table and then slid his hand between the boys cheeks. He seemed to be doing something with his hand, gently tugging. Merlin moaned and on more than one occasion his breath caught in his throat. And then with a triumphant sound Arthur placed a wooden plug on the table, still glistening.

“Steady yourself.” warned Arthur. Then he swiftly pushed all the way in. Merlin huffed, breathless as his fingers scrambled for purchase on the table.

Then the king slowly but surely started to take his pleasure. Using his manservant easily. It appeared to be no hardship to either of them. In fact, they both seemed to be rather enjoying it. If the ragged moans from Merlin and the grunts from the king were of any indication.

The court started to shift uncomfortably, many of them blushing, not knowing where to look. Especially when the king met their gaze as he casually thrusted into his servant, sprawled on the table in front of them.

The king pulled out. 

“On the table,” he said. “I want everyone to see what a perfect little whore my manservant is for cock.”

Merlin clambered onto the table and Arthur took no time to push back into his hole. He took hold of Merlin’s cock and within seconds his manservant let out a cry, “Oh, _Sire!_” which echoed loudly through the room as he painted pearly strings on his chest.

Arthur finished shortly after.

“I take it this was satisfactory?” Merlin panted, innocently. “If not, perhaps the knowledge that I’ve been _extremely attentive_ to my bedchamber duties for ages will do? Come on, Arthur. It’s my turn to do you!”

Merlin sprung up off the table, grabbing the King’s hand as they dashed from the room.

***

13.

**Warnings:** Voyeurism, exhibitionism, light power play, explicit sexual fantasy, dirty talk.  
**Pairing(s):** Merlin/Arthur

It’s not like Merlin ever _intended_ to watch Arthur bathe.

As the prince’s manservant, he’s expected to be on hand for whatever Arthur wants, whenever Arthur wants it, and Arthur becomes particularly imperious when submerged in the tub. 

“Fetch me that bar of soap, Merlin,” he would command, pointing. “No, not that one. _That_ one. And bring me another washcloth while you’re at it. Don’t just stand there gawping at me, you idiot—the water’s getting cold!” 

By rights, Merlin is supposed to wait discreetly behind the changing screen when he isn’t needed, like a good little servant pretending to be just another part of the furniture. And he tries. He really does. The problem is that the changing screen is one of those silly, decorative ones that doesn’t actually, well, _screen_ very much—and the other problem is that Merlin can _hear_.

Splashing. Slightly ragged breaths. A low moan, quickly bitten off as though by royal teeth.

He should probably turn his back, but he can’t move. Through the latticework that stands between them, he can see Arthur with his head tipped back, his knees splayed open, and although Merlin can’t actually see his cock, after weeks of enforced proximity he can imagine it: thick and red, the slick head protruding from Arthur’s fist as he works his way slowly along its length. 

Has Arthur forgotten Merlin is there? It seems unlikely, considering that he’d been ordering him about only a few minutes before. Which means that either he doesn’t particularly care that Merlin is listening, or…

Or maybe he _wants_ Merlin to hear. 

The thought makes Merlin flush all over. He’d grown up in a small country town where half of the townsfolk bathed nude in the summer, so he’s never been exactly shy about the workings of his body, but he’s not sure whether Arthur’s just a shameless exhibitionist or if he’s trying to make a point. Either way, though, if Arthur thinks he’s going to chase Merlin away by waving his dick around like it’s some kind of an imposition, he’s about to be terribly disappointed. 

The best and worst thing about Arthur is that, despite being an entitled ass in most respects, he is also unfairly gorgeous. It’s not exactly the first time Merlin has found himself getting hot under the collar because of the prince, or daydreaming about what it would feel like to have Arthur’s hand on his cock instead of his own. The only difference is that now Arthur is tormenting him on purpose, and what kind of a manservant would he be if he backed down from a challenge like that?

He has a hand inside his breeches before he can think the better of it, unable to help a small sound of relief as his fingers close around his hardening prick. Arthur lets out another low moan, and Merlin uses his free hand to rub up against his hole, imagining the prince pressing into him from behind while his hand works Merlin’s cock from the front.

“You like that, don’t you?” fantasy Arthur whispers, his breath tantalisingly hot against Merlin’s skin. “You want me to fuck you like this, right here, just bend you over my table and have you however I please. I’ve seen you watching me, _Mer_lin—I’ve seen the way your hands shake when you undress me. I bet I could make you beg before you come.” 

Breathing faster, Merlin speeds up his strokes to match the sounds he can hear from the tub, smearing pre-cum over his palm to make it easier. He imagines the way Arthur would tease him, pushing in with just the tip before retreating again, thumbing Merlin’s slit like he’s unaware of the way his touch makes Merlin’s body thrum like a vibrating string. Unable to help himself, Merlin shifts his weight, bearing down on his fingers as he thinks of Arthur thrusting into him, of the prince crowding him against the wall still dripping from his bath. The image of Arthur covering him, fucking warm and wet into his half-clothed body, hits him like a sucker punch and he groans, spending in a helpless rush over his fingers. 

The splashing sounds stop. There is an agonising beat of silence, during which both of them seem to be holding their breath, and then—heart racing, cheeks burning—Merlin forces himself to raise his head.

The prince is staring at him through the ornate scrollwork, his eyes startlingly blue in the candlelight. Merlin doesn’t move, doesn’t even _breathe_, waiting to hear his punishment. Beheading, perhaps? The stocks? Or something worse, something devised by Arthur especially to torture him…But then the prince slides his hand back into the water, his eyes never leaving Merlin’s face, and slowly, slowly the rhythm begins again, the movement of Arthur’s body inside the tub unmistakably sexual. A droplet of water trickles down his neck, ending in a shallow pool at the hollow of his throat, and Merlin is fairly sure he whimpers when Arthur licks his lips and tilts back his head, a satisfied smirk curling the corners of his mouth.

This can’t be happening; it has to be some kind of trap, but Merlin is so thoroughly wrecked right now that he couldn’t escape even if he wanted to. He watches Arthur work himself lazily to a climax, his cock twitching in his smalls as though trying valiantly to get hard _again_, and when Arthur’s done—mouth slack, body lax, deliciously spent—he extends a languid arm and gestures for Merlin to come closer.

“Towel,” he says, crooking his fingers. “Hurry up.”

Merlin staggers forward. He drops the towel beside the bath, and is contemplating making a break for the door when Arthur reaches out and touches him, drawing a finger along his wrist in a way that makes Merlin stumble to his knees.

“Next time,” Arthur says slowly, looking down at him through hooded lids. “I might need your help with that, too.” 

***

14.

**Warnings:** voyeurism, dating sim alarm  
**Pairing:** Merthur

***

15.

**The Heat**  
**Warnings:** Mentions of rape, murder and violence.  
**Pairings:** Merthur, Arwen

The day had been difficult, deceptively bright, with the sun rising in a crisp, clear sky, only to turn into a scorching blaze at noon. The stench of blood on the executioner’s block was still ripe in his nostrils, the buzzing of flies lingered in his ears and the alcohol didn’t help, but Gwaine was ever hopeful that it would.

He had no idea how he’d ended up slumped behind the drapes at the end of the corridor that led to Arthur’s chambers. He must have passed out because he didn’t remember it being so dark. The sound of Arthur’s boots echoed off the stone walls, followed closely by Merlin’s much softer footsteps. Some distant, sluggish part of his brain knew he should get up and make himself known, but moving was difficult and common sense and propriety were having a hard time fighting their way through the fog.

“You don’t have to stay if… If Gaius needs you,” Arthur said curtly when they reached the door. He sounded as if he was barely holding it together, like he would drop to his knees and start begging the moment he loosened the desperate grip he had on the last remnants of self-control. The entire sordid day had been a culmination of a horrible week and now that it was over, the King was starting to unwind. 

“Gaius doesn’t need me,” Merlin said smoothly, as if everything was normal and the tension not at a critical point. “I have the water ready for your bath. You’ll feel better when we get you clean.”

Arthur had worn his ceremonial armour and the red, heavy cloak as he presided over the executions of his three boyhood companions. They had raped a woman and killed her husband, then they’d panicked and killed her too, along with three of her children, to get rid of witnesses. They’d remembered that the crown now sat on Arthur’s golden head instead of Uther’s, and Arthur had married a common woman and made her his Queen. Only the youngest survived, hiding in the rafters, unseen. A patrol found the boy wandering alone, dehydrated and covered in gore. He had just looked at them with dead, empty eyes until 

Merlin took charge of him, made him talk and held his hand as he testified before the King.

“Merlin…” Arthur exhaled on his name.

His heavy cloak rustled as it was discarded and the armour clinked as it was unbuckled.

“Lift your arms for me,” Merlin commanded gently and the chainmail was up and off.

There was a side to Arthur that only emerged on the battlefield, as if the spirit of a death god descended upon him, turning him ruthless. He was terrifying in what he could become, with the infinite chasm of destruction yawning behind the pale blue of his cold eyes, but it never lasted for long, because Merlin always went to him when it was all over and locked the doors behind them.

Gwaine had never seen it come over him in times of peace, within the walls Camelot, but it was there now. The murderers had been his knights, men of noble birth whose fathers sat on 

Arthur’s councils and owned important estates. Years ago, Uther had assigned all three to Arthur’s entourage, where they had stayed until Merlin came along. Agravaine’s prattle still rattled around in Gwaine’s head because, apparently, the copious amounts of alcohol he’d drunk were not enough to drown it out.

_“These are our boys, Arthur, our knights! They are of noble blood, and they made a mistake! They have a bright future ahead of them! Let’s not ruin that over the lives of some peasants!”_

But Arthur was not Uther and he did not assign value to human life on the basis of genealogy. The buckle of his belt struck the floor and his breathing became uneven.

“Merlin… Oh, gods, Merlin…” Arthur gasped. “Morris can… Morris can help me get ready for bed if you want to go.”

“Morris?” Merlin said lightly and Gwaine heard the soft thud as he dropped to his knees, followed by the metallic clang of Arthur’s crown when the back of his head hit the wall. “I can get him if you want. Would you prefer him instead of me?”

“No!” Arthur’s exclaimed desperately, but then caught himself and tried again. “It’s just… I just thought… Gaius has been so busy. Or so you said. It’s been three months now since Gaius has been busy. I don’t want to inconvenience you.”

“Hmm,” Merlin hummed and a soft, squelching sound joined Arthur’s heavy breathing. “You are married, my Lord. I didn’t realise I’d be missed. You’ve got a new Queen to entertain and she’s not yet with a child. I didn’t think she’d appreciate my presence.”

“And tonight?”

“You’re not fit for the company of a lady tonight, Arthur. Let me take care of you.”

The wet rhythm picked up in pace and Arthur keened.

“Yes,” he gasped. “Ah, yes… that sounds… good, Merlin, that sounds so good!”

The orgasm caught him by surprise and he cried out as he came. He slid to the floor, knocking over a table on his way down. Cups clattered and rolled around, one making its way out into the empty hall and coming to rest at the toes of Gwaine’s boot.

“These dishes have been sitting here since last night,” Arthur panted. “You really are the worst servant ever.”

Merlin laughed and kissed his bare, sweaty skin. 

“Sometimes, there is just no pleasing you!”

“We should…” Arthur began cautiously. “We should go hunting soon. Take a couple of days.”

“The cook has been complaining,” Merlin supplied. “Maybe we should make it a week.”  
“A week sound good,” Arthur agreed. “We should discuss it more. The bed looks… comfortable.”  
“It certainly does,” Merlin said and Gwaine heard him stand up. “Let me just lock the door.”

***

16.

**Warnings:** Explicit art, Masturbation, Out in the open, Being watched  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin

***

17.

**Listen With Your Eyes**  
**Warnings:** Dub-con, exhibitionism (obvs), power games, anal sex, negative and unhealthy emotions, unbeta-ed  
**Pairings:** Arthur/Mordred, Arthur & Merlin, Merlin & Arthur 

Mordred's eyes fluttered as the King's hand slid roughly along his inner thigh, urging him to spread his leg wider. He bit back a whimper as the King gave particularly forceful thrust and the impact juddered up his spine. He moaned as the King tugged at his hair and forced him to arch his back, exposing his most intimate and vulnerable parts to their ungrateful audience. 

He didn't need his eyes to see the the furiously narrowed eyes and clenched jaw as the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the Earth watched his leige lord fuck his mortal enemy. He could feel Merlin's seething hatred in the very marrow of his bones, deep as winter's chill even as Arthur burned hot and sweat-slick at his back. Always at his back. Always keeping him on display, the better to provoke Merlin into blazing but impotent jealousy. Mordred knew he was a pawn, he just didn't understand the game being played. 

This time he was stretched out on his side, in the relative luxury of Arthur's own bed (last time he'd been bent unceremoniously over a wooden chest in the armoury). The King of Camelot was pressed hard up against his back and holding Mordred's leg at right angles to the bed, slanted slightly backwards so that Mordred's hips ached with the constant tension. Arthur thrust relentlessly into him, hard enough that their balls occassionally came together with a filthy wet slap. Merlin was watching from the table beside the hearth, scrubbing viciously at Arthur's dirty maille without ever taking his eyes away from the scene on the bed. 

Abruptly, Arthur flipped Mordred onto his stomach and pulled out. Mordred yelped as his cock caught at an uncomfortable angle between his thigh and the sheets and started to adjust himself, but a calloused hand fell heavily on the back of his neck and he stilled with a whimper. The king's breath came harsh and rapid in his ear and Mordred felt Arthur shudder as he came in hot splashes across Mordred's back and thighs, marking him once again as king's property under Merlin's spiteful gaze. Arthur grunted his satisfaction, slapping his cock against the fleshy mound of Mordred's buttock a couple of times as if to shake free the last drops of cum, before rolling to one side and settling into the bedding with a blissful sigh. 

"So good," crooned Arthur in a parody of tenderness as he slid his hand over Mordred's arse. Mordred didn't have to look to see that the King's eyes were locked with that of his glowering manservant. He tried not to flinch as Arthur slipped two finger between his cheeks and began playing with his sore rim. "Such complete obedience is a rare thing in a man." 

"Yes, sire," Mordred answered hoarsely, desperate for the next part of their twisted ritual so that he could find release. Arthur chuckled darkly, giving his balls a quick squeeze before withdrawing completely. "See that Merlin prepares you a bath and clean clothes. Oh, and don't bother the steward about replacing your shirt." Mordred heard the leer in Arthur's tone and knew he was rubbing salt into the open wounds of Emrys' pride. "_Merlin_ will repair it for you." 

*******


	3. Chapter 3

18.

**Warnings:** none  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

“We have to _what_?” says Arthur.

Merlin flushes. “I’m not going to say it again.”

“No,” says Arthur. “No, I should think not.” He looks down at his crotch, which he is covering with his hand. “If you’ll just…”

“Right.” Merlin turns away. Horribly, he thinks he may burst into laughter. Outside Arthur’s window is a cloud that looks sort of like Killgharrah. Merlin focuses very hard on this cloud, and is just admiring a bit of the wing when Arthur gasps. Instinctively, Merlin looks around.

Arthur is leaning back against his pillows with his knees up and his cock in hand. It’s not completely hard yet, but he’s clearly doing his best to get it there. He’s stroking it slowly, coaxing it awake in what must be a very awkward situation.

Merlin whips back around before Arthur can see him. He mustn’t laugh. He _mustn’t_. But Arthur’s face has replaced the cloud. All Merlin can see are the spots of color high in Arthur’s cheeks and the soft pink of his parted lips, and it’s really quite a lot for one manservant to handle.

Also, the sight of Arthur’s cock sliding in and out of his fist is rather erotic. Merlin tries not to think about it, but the unfortunate truth of the matter is that his own dick has become dismayingly interested in the proceedings.

Depending on your viewpoint, the sounds are either getting better or worse. They’re definitely getting louder. Merlin can hear the squelch of Arthur’s hand on his lubed dick—those hands! those strong, capable, gentle, beautiful hands!—and the first gasp is joined by more. 

Maybe if Merlin’s ears were smaller, he wouldn’t hear all of Arthur’s tiny little breaths, and the hitching noise he makes when something feels particularly good. 

“Merlin,” Arthur says after a while.

“Yeah?” says Merlin, determinedly examining a fly on the windowsill.

“Are you absolutely sure this is the only cure? You’re wrong a lot, you know.”

“It’s what the book said,” says Merlin. “And it’s your fault we’re in this mess.”

“I told you not to follow me!”

“If you hadn’t trusted that witch—”

“So it’s _my_ fault we were—unh—cursed?” 

“Hang on,” says Merlin. “Have you been going at it while we’re talking?”

“I thought time was of the essence,” Arthur says grumpily. “It’s not working, anyway. You can turn around.”

Merlin does, and immediately clamps his hands over his eyes. He’s pretty sure the image of Arthur’s rock-hard cock leaking all over Arthur’s also-pretty-hard abs is burned permanently into his mind.

“Why?” Merlin says. “Why, Arthur? Why would you do this to me?”

“I didn’t realize you would be a girl about it,” Arthur says crossly. “Look, I’ll just say it. I’m having trouble.”

Merlin peeks through his fingers. Arthur’s cock is still out, and he’s stroking it lightly, rubbing his fist up and down its length. “Trouble?” says Merlin.

“It’s just the tiniest bit difficult to ejaculate when you’re right in front of me.”

Merlin drops his hand. He tries to keep his eyes on Arthur’s face, but Arthur’s right shoulder, which moves up and down as Arthur pleasures himself, makes it hard to forget what’s going on. “But the book said it—”

“Has to come from the source,” Arthur finishes. “I know. Fuck. I need your help.”

“Of course you do,” Merlin sighs. “What is it?”

“Can you, I don’t know. Get more involved?”

Merlin’s mouth drops open. “I’m not your whore! I’m not going to suck you off!” 

“No, no,” Arthur says hastily. “I know this might be hard for you to do, seeing as you’ve never talked to a girl in your life, but it might be helpful if you said something, God help me, erotic.” 

“Like talking dirty?”

“I know you’re thick, but I’m sure even you can string a few words together,” Arthur says irritably. He’s almost given up on pumping himself, now, just giving his cock a few half-hearted strokes. 

“Right,” says Merlin. “Um. You’re going to come so hard.”

Arthur tips his head from side to side. “I guess that might work. Keep going.”

“You’re so, um, sexy.”

“Right,” says Arthur, his eyes drifting closed. His hand speeds back up. 

“Every woman in the land wants to fuck you.”

“Mm,” Arthur agrees.

“You’re going to come really, really hard.”

“I think we covered that one,” says Arthur.

“I’m doing my best!” says Merlin. “Just tell me what you want and I’ll say it.”

Arthur’s face softens, and looks almost embarrassed. “I like it when people tell me what they’re going to do to me.”

“People?” says Merlin. “You want me to pretend to be a woman?”

“No,” Arthur says quietly. “I want you to be yourself.”

Merlin really hopes Arthur can’t see his erection. “Okay,” he says, swallowing hard. “I can do that. Um, okay. So. I’m going to fuck you?”

“Whatever you want,” Arthur says. 

“Okay. So. I’m going to fuck you.” Arthur nods and jerks at his cock. “I’m going to pin you down, and, uh, spread your arse cheeks. And I’ll put my fingers in your hole.”

“Yeah,” pants Arthur. “Keep…fuck…keep going.”

“I’ll fuck my fingers in and out of your hole,” says Merlin, his heart so loudly that it’s surprising Arthur doesn’t hear it. “I’ll get it ready for me. And you’ll be begging for me to fuck you, right? But I won’t, I’ll keep teasing you. I’ll make you plead for it.”

Arthur groans. “That’s good.”

“When I decide you’re ready, I’ll sink myself into your cunt. And I’ll fuck you faster and faster and faster—”

“Now, now, fuck, Merlin!”

Merlin leaps across the room, into Arthur’s bed, and opens his mouth just in time for Arthur to come inside it. He swallows, wiping the rest off his face and licking his fingers. 

“Your turn,” says Arthur.

***

19.

**Warnings:** None  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

Everyone was talking about it.

A monster who flew over the village on a full moon.

_Idiots._

*

“You again.”

“Me again.”

Arthur sighed. “Another full moon.”

“Yes,” the man said, peering at the window that filtered in silver moonlight above him. He pulled out a curious device of ten different lenses and peered about the room.

Arthur waved a hand to the end of the dining table. “Won’t you sit?” He was in the middle of a meal of pheasant and potatoes. 

“Oh no. No. I’m not a fan of sitting.” The man squatted on the ground, examining Arthur’s bare feet. His head went under the table and his arse stuck out, gangly legs trailing behind. “Don’t they get cold? This stone isn’t doing you any favours.”

“I run warm.”

“Ah. Werewolf?”

“No.”

The man pulled out a business card from the inside of his coat and held it out with his index and middle finger from under the table. His hand was practically resting on his dick, his eyes still locked on Arthur’s feet. 

Arthur squinted at the card. “Supernatural Scientist. My friends told me about you. _Mer_lin?” He had friends, but only if you counted the vegetables.

“Yes.” Merlin looked up, pocketing the card, his eyes a startling blue. “Dr Emrys.”

“Usually people give out business cards.”

“I only have one, so.”

“Fine, _Mer_lin. What brings you to my castle for the fifth—”

“Fourth.”

“_Fourth_ time?” The first three or _four_ (Arthur swore it was four) times the scientist was lurking about like a cat, slipping out of the mausoleum and behind gravestones, shimmying between towers and scaling white picket fences. It had been amusing until he started to dig up the graves and traipse in his pumpkin patch. 

Merlin shrugged. “Job.” Before Arthur could wonder how the man had a knife in his hand, he was already bringing the blade to one of his toes. “It’s Merlin. Not _Mer_lin.”

Arthur stood up. “What job would require you to cut off one of my toes?” 

“Toenails.”

“Yep.”

“You…”—Arthur ran a hand through his hair (twice, both hands, for good measure)—“You don’t know who I am, what I am.”

Merlin narrowed his eyes like he had heard a bug talk. “Hence the toenails.”

“Can I just give you a clipping? A little fragment, and you’ll go?”

“Only if you let me come one more time.” 

*

With his toenails trimmed, Arthur waited for the mad scientist detective. Then his toenails grew out.

“A year later, huh?” Arthur called out from atop the castle as Merlin stepped on all his cabbages.

“Busy,” Merlin called back and stopped at the edge of the moat. He stared at the wooden bridge. Which was raised. The moat had flesh-eating worms and other nasties, because Arthur was a welcoming host. 

“I’ve…been waiting,” Arthur said. He looked back behind him at the lever to lower the bridge. 

“I said one last time.” Merlin readjusted a bulging leather bag on his shoulder and another damnable lens fell out. He bent over and more fell out.

Arthur lowered the bridge. He had a weak spot for clumsy creatures. 

*

“I’ve been looking into your toenails. And you’re a dragon.”

“It took you a year to figure that out? I could’ve told you.”

“No…I figured that out overnight. I want to see you ejaculate.”

By a strange string events, involving an idiotic smile that Arthur was finding harder and harder to resist and the fact that he hadn’t wanked in centuries, Arthur was in his bed, naked. The maker of said idiotic smile lay kneeled between legs, his bloody glasses with different magnifications sliding off his nose. He was practically bouncing in place on the bed. 

“Okay. You can ejaculate now,” Merlin said like he was a physician telling a patient to cough. 

“It doesn’t work like that, Merlin. You know that right?” He must know that. 

“I know you need stimulation, right?” 

Arthur closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. Then he felt a hand press against his growing bulge. He narrowed his gaze at Merlin, who nodded. 

“There. I got you started.”

“Thanks for the pat to my dick. Now it feels like it can do anything.”

“Good.”

Arthur groaned and pulled grabbed his cock. When Merlin grabbed his hand he snarled, “What are you _doing_—”

Then Merlin preceded to spit into Arthur's palm. 

Arthur couldn’t control the shudder that tore through him. Dragons are tricky, territorial beings who actually have a lot of little fussy rules. And Merlin was basically starting something and he didn’t know if this polyp knew and now his cock was pulsing. 

Arthur swallowed. “I thought you were going to just watch.”

“I will, but, once you’re finished…I want to stay with you.”

Arthur’s hand was already squeezing and pumping his cock, listening to Merlin’s voice like a siren’s song. 

“This past year, I’ve been studying ancient dragon rituals.”

“You—” Arthur’s heart climbed in his throat. He was close to coming any second. Merlin’s gaze was piercing through all the layers of defence he’d put on and he let out a shaking moan.

As Merlin adjusted his lenses, he leaned right into Arthur trembling thighs and whispered, “I wanted to get it right.”

Strips of white plastered to Merlin’s face. "Shit, sorry." Arthur leaned down and rubbed some of the stickiness away with a thumb. He let out a smile, which he hadn’t done in maybe _more_ than centuries.

“You’re getting everything right, _Mer_lin.”

*

“Did we just mate for life?”

“Yeah.” Arthur’s heart did a funny flip and twist thing. “Lovely. Well, since we’re mated for life, don’t step on my vegetables.”

Merlin grimaced and buried his head in the crook of Arthur’s neck. “There’s another part of the ritual. To make it complete, right?”

“Wha?” Arthur felt as high as if he were soaring over the East Mountains.

“What’s your true name?”

_Oh, fuck, he was so in love._

***

20.

**Warnings:** Half-sibling incest (but they don't know they're siblings yet)  
**Pairings:** Arthur/Morgana, Morgana/Merlin, Morgana/Merlin/Arthur

Morgana bursts into Arthur’s room while Merlin is attempting to clean up. She grabs his arm and pushes him behind Arthur’s dressing screen. Merlin doesn't even have a chance to ask her what's going before she tells him to wait with a finger to her lips. 

Merlin is pretty sure that Morgana has been playing some kind of game with him all week. She’d let her fingertips rest against his arm much longer than necessary and had visited Gaius’ chambers twice in one day. Most recently, she’d called Merlin to her chambers to make him lace up her gown. Merlin wonders idly if all of it is punishment for when he handed her a dress and pretended he was Gwen. He waits suspiciously, sure that he’s about to be reprimanded.

Arthur charges into the room soon after and he is breathing so hard that Merlin can hear each exhale. Merlin only knows it’s him because of his familiar footfalls against the stone floor. Neither Morgana nor Arthur speak, and Merlin stills as the energy in the room shifts into something tenuous and fragile. The silence starts to make the hairs on Merlin’s arms stand up. He doesn’t dare disobey Morgana and step out from behind the screen, so he presses his eye to the edge of one panel and peers into Arthur’s room.

Arthur is seated in his high back chair with his legs spread wide. Morgana is pushed up between his thighs, both of her hands fisted in his hair to hold his head back and expose his neck to her eager mouth.

Merlin staggers back from the screen and clamps his mouth shut to stifle his gasp. He can feel his own blood pounding in his ears as he debates whether to reveal himself. His moment of indecision is punctuated by soft feminine gasps. And then Arthur groans, the sound slightly muffled but unmistakable. It’s so primal and unguarded, and so unlike Arthur, that Merlin has to take another look. 

He can very clearly see Arthur’s face from the opening. Arthur’s eyes are squeezed shut, but his mouth is parted because Morgana is biting his bottom lip and tugging it forward. Arthur growls as if he is annoyed, and Morgana releases him and laughs. Arthur opens his eyes to glare at her, and his mouth is pink and shiny from spit already. Merlin finds himself unable to turn away from such temptation. He silently prays that eventually asking for forgiveness is easier than asking for permission.

Morgana swirls away from Arthur in a flurry of satin, and Merlin can’t see what she’s doing anymore. But Arthur licks his kiss swollen lips and cranes his head to watch her with hazy, lust blown eyes. His shirt is all bunched up at his waist and his legs are still held wide open. Merlin can see that Arthur’s thighs are trembling and his breeches do nothing to hide the outline of his stiff cock. 

Morgana returns with a cloth not unlike the one Merlin is wearing around his neck, and ties it around Arthur’s head to cover his eyes. Merlin bemoans his inability to watch Arthur’s eyes until Morgana undoes Arthur’s laces and his red, swollen cock springs up out of his pants. Merlin can see that the head of it is already leaking, and Arthur hisses when Morgana rubs her thumb against the head.

Merlin’s mouth runs dry as Morgana starts to move her hand up and down Arthur’s cock. Arthur throws his head back so hard that Merlin hears it thunk against the wood. Morgana laughs again, and Arthur bites at his bottom lip. Merlin can feel his own cock pressing up against his pants, but he makes no move to affect it. He’s too mesmerized by the vulnerable and needy picture Arthur makes.

“Spit, Arthur,” Morgana commands as she holds her palm open at Arthur’s lips. He complies, and some of it sticks to his bottom lip and dribbles out the corner of his mouth. Morgana goes back to handling Arthur’s cock, and Arthur spreads his knees even further. His hand is tightly gripping the edge of the chair, like he’s carefully controlling himself. That makes Merlin suspect this isn’t the first time they’ve done this.

The pleased, punched out gasps that Arthur is making fill Merlin’s head until he’s sure he’s never going to be able to forget them. Merlin doesn’t dare look away as Morgana twists her fist over Arthur’s cock and leans in to bite as his ear lobe. She reaches her other hand into the neckline of his tunic and tweaks a nipple, and Arthur yelps. 

“That hurt!” Arthur admonishes. 

“I know. But you better be a good boy, Arthur. Don’t make me gag you,” Morgana teases.

Merlin gulps as Arthur squirms in his seat and bites his lip. Each time Morgana’s fist moves down Arthur’s shaft, his swollen cockhead emerges like a beacon. Merlin can see the way it’s weeping, a sign of just how much he wants to come. 

Even though it feels like he’s crossing a line he can’t come back from, Merlin reaches a hand down his trousers. He feels impossibly hard and he can’t help the breathy groan that escapes his mouth once he grips himself. He watches intently as Arthur takes huge gulps of air, his lips parted and sweat trickling down his face. Morgana’s hand starts to move just a little bit faster, and Merlin moves his own hand in time with hers.

“That’s it, Arthur,” Morgana purrs.

Arthur comes with a groan. Merlin is captivated by the fat drops of come that spurt from his cock and slide down over Morgana’s hand. Merlin clumsily unties his scarf and covers his cock with it before his orgasm overtakes him.

He’s never going to be able to look at Arthur again without picturing his hard leaking cock sticking out of his breeches, covered in his own come.

Maybe that was Morgana’s plan all along

***

21.

**Warnings:** none  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur/Mordred

The friction is becoming unbearable. Enough to keep Arthur’s cock at full hardness, not enough to fully satisfy. He reaches out to press the man dancing above him more fully into his lap…

“No touching,” the pimp reminds him, amusement dripping from his tone as he watches his most sought after rentboy seducing yet another rich client into becoming a regular. 

Arthur groans, gripping the sides of his seat to ground himself while the dancer’s bottom leaves his lap entirely as he turns around, sitting himself across Arthur’s legs and sliding his arms around Arthur’s torso, the ‘no touching’ rule frustratingly one-sided.

“I could be yours tonight,” the shameless tease says. “I could give you what you crave and more.”

“He’s the best I have on offer. I trained him myself,” the pimp says, his fingers running up and down the cocktail glass in front of him, not too subtly suggestive. “Are you interested?”

“Just say yes,” the tease whispers into Arthur’s ear.

Arthur resists the temptation for a few more long seconds of the man turning in his lap once more, resting his whole weight against Arthur, warm and pliant and wanting.

“God, yes, yes!” Arthur gives in and the man slides from his lap to the ground, nudging his knees apart and making quick work of opening his fly and freeing Arthur’s cock. 

He works Arthur expertly, alternating licks along the shaft with the engulfing heat of his mouth sliding up and down his cock. Arthur runs his hands through the man’s hair, to his neck, his face, panting as pleasure swirls through his body. He meets the pimps eyes, watches him drag his palm over the erection trapped inside his trousers, and bucks into his pleasurer’s mouth with a groan, earning himself a cheeky grin from the increasingly aroused pimp. 

He’s on the verge of orgasm, pressing more insistently into the wet heat of the man’s mouth, when the pimp speaks again. 

“Now, Mordred.”

Two fingers press against his perineum. Arthur grips Mordred’s shoulder hard, gasps in time with each deliberate circle Mordred’s fingers run on the highly sensitive area.

“Harder,” the pimp commands and Mordred obeys, his fingers digging deeper, his mouth tight around Arthur’s cock.

Arthur comes, curling forward, his cock pumping out strings of cum for Mordred to swallow. He gasps as Mordred licks him clean, sucks at the oversensitive flesh for a while longer.

The pimp crosses the room and drags Mordred from between Arthur’s legs, tumbling him to the ground and freeing both their cocks from their trousers. He props himself on his elbow and presses their cocks together, wrapping his hand around them both and jerking them off, rolling his hips to meet his own hand’s movement. 

“I’m close,” Mordred warns, earning himself an increase in pace. “Fuck, Merlin!” he cries out as he spills in between their bodies, his breathy moans dragging Merlin to his own peak, adding to the mess on Mordred’s stomach. 

Merlin rolls off of Mordred, catching his breath, and Arthur joins them on the ground, dedicating long minutes to kissing first Mordred and then Merlin, both delightfully pliant in their post-orgasm state.

They move to the bed eventually, the ground not the most comfortable surface for proper relaxation.

“Calling dibs on being customer next time,” Merlin mumbles once they’re settled.

“It’s my turn,” Mordred protests. 

“There are no turns,” Merlin says, sleepily patting Mordred on the head.

“There totally are turns,” Mordred says, batting Merlin’s hand away.

“I’m perfectly capable of handling two customers,” Arthur breaks the argument, smiling fondly at his partners as they snuggle to his sides. 

“Acceptable,” Merlin mumbles.

“Fair,” Mordred agrees. 

Peace and quiet settles over the content polyamorous pile.

***

22.

**Warnings:** light dom/sub  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur Pendragon/Knights

Arthur has long since concluded that Merlin makes the most delicious noises when being fucked. And when he’s tied down? Oh, then it’s all the better. He’s left unable to take his pleasure into his own hands, has to accept whatever Arthur sees fit to give him. Merlin never can be quiet for long, but on days like these, where he’s cuffed to the bed with his arse turned upwards, hole open and waiting to be pierced by a cock, the sounds he makes could put any harlot to shame.

Merlin… he has a thing for being watched. It’s just as well, because Arthur has a thing for watching. He likes seeing Percival go first; he never fails to make Merlin wail at the initial penetration. Merlin’s hole never seems to want to let him in and Merlin himself always ends up twisting and turning in his bindings, simultaneously trying to get closer to and farther away from the cock brutally shoving into the tightness of his body. 

Percival never manages to fit the whole length of his cock in when he goes first; Merlin is never stretched enough for that. But after Leon or Elyan or Gwaine have had a go? Percival slides in in an instant and stretches Merlin wide. And the whole time, Arthur stands by the headboard, his own hard cock not far from Merlin’s red lips, and watches as Merlin is taken apart again and again, as he begs for someone to touch him.

Arthur never lets them.

“Look at you, Merlin,” Arthur whispers. “You’re taking his cock so well. Such a good boy.”

Merlin moans in response, his unfocused eyes landing somewhere in the vicinity of Arthur’s face. He’s completely out of it now, just lying still and letting his body be used for the pleasure of others.

He’s perfect like this.

Arthur strokes his hand over Merlin’s face, brushes his thumb over Merlin’s lips and applies the slightest pressure to open them up for him. He strokes his cock with his other hand as his thumb is enveloped in the wet warmth of Merlin’s mouth.

“You’ve been so good today, Merlin,” Arthur breathes. “You’ve let all the knights have your way with you. Let them stretch your little hole open with their large cocks, let them fuck you raw and release inside your body.” Merlin moans again at his words. “You like this, don’t you? You like being our little cumdump?”

“I— I’m—” Merlin breaks off, trying, yet unable to form a coherent sentence. Arthur removes his thumb from Merlin’s mouth and brushes his fingers through Merlin’s hair.

“It’s alright to admit it,” he says, then tightens his grip on Merlin’s hair until his eyes tear up. “Go on, say it. Tell me you’re our little whore, eager for whatever you can get.”

“_Arthur_,” Merlin cries out. “Please, pleaseplease_please_.” He wants to come, the little tart. One of these days, Arthur’s going to have to train him to come from anal stimulation alone. But now, _now_…

“Say it,” Arthur repeats, jerking Merlin’s head up. “Tell me how eager you are for something to fill you, how you’d let anyone fuck you if it meant you never had to feel empty inside. Say it!”

“I’m your slut,” Merlin cries “_I’m your slut!_ Please, Arthur, _Sire, please_ let me come!” He whines in relief when Arthur wraps his hand around him, but it turns into a cry of despair when Arthur’s grip around him tightens too much to be pleasurable.

“Not yet, Merlin,” Arthur leans. “You won’t come until I have.”

Merlin is being moved up and down the bed as the knight behind him chases his own pleasure. He’s close now. It won’t be long before he releases his spend deep inside Merlin’s body, and then it will be Arthur’s turn to fuck Merlin, to make him red and raw and sore.

And then, if he’s feeling generous, he’ll wrap his fingers around Merlin and stroke him to completion.

***

23.

**Warnings:** none  
**Pairings:** Gwen/Morgana, (Morgana/Others)

It was an accident.

Gwen was, by default, in charge of the surprise birthday party for Merlin. She was fixing the location, the food, the drinks, the entertainment. So she’d asked Morgana for embarrassing pictures, since Morgana had been in Merlin’s group during fresher’s week, and Morgana had cackled and said her laptop was full of them.

So, technically, it was Morgana’s fault.

For just waving Gwen over to her laptop unsupervised.

For labelling the folder something ambiguous and nondescript.

For filming it in the first place.

Gwen had clicked on it, not even entertaining the idea that it could be something she shouldn’t click on. Who would let people into their picture folder unsupervised when they had _this_?

The video showed Morgana stretched out on the bed. The camera was to the side of the bed, and only the lower part of her face was in shot. Then her long neck. Her full, pale breasts. Her soft stomach. Her round thighs pressed around a girl’s head.

That was the worst part. That she was being eaten out by a girl. Because Gwen didn’t even know Morgana was into that, and if she’d known… she’d, what? Suddenly grow some courage and make a move? Who was she kidding.

And, no, the worst part was how unbelievably gorgeous Morgana was. Head thrown back, neck taut. Gwen wanted to put her mouth on it until marks bloomed all over it. Morgana’s breasts. They moved in time with her breath, so unfairly perfect. Her stomach quivered. Her hips pushed up into the girl’s face.

A long, deep moan from Morgana on the screen snapped Gwen out of it and she struggled to click out of the video, her cheeks burning. She was supposed to face Morgana at their Feminist Society meeting tomorrow.

Sweet Mary.

Her thighs rubbed together on impulse. She slapped Morgana’s laptop lid shut and escaped the room.

*

There was a whole blog.

Most of it was pictures of Morgana in varying states of undress. Some of them were surprisingly artsy. Beautiful photos of her lounging on a bed in the morning light wearing only her black knickers, reading a book naked in her armchair, naked in a pool with her face turned towards the sun. A close up of Morgana’s lush lips closed around a nipple.

They were unbearably gorgeous.

And then some of it was like the video on the laptop. Morgana’s fingers buried in a girl. A heated kiss. Gwen couldn’t stop looking through it, picture after picture, video after video. She was so turned on her entire body was hot and prickly, but there was also a niggling annoyance. It was irrational, but she couldn’t help but feel bad that Morgana had never even tried to get involved with her.

She must really seem like someone who was too boring for something like this, or just simply not attractive enough to be interested in at all.

Gwen left the blog, and didn’t return to it.

*

“What’s wrong with you?”

Gwen avoided Morgana’s narrowed eyes. “Nothing.”

“You’ve been in a strop for days.”

“Just FemSoc things.”

“What kind of things?”

“Leave her alone, Morgana.” Arthur reached over and pushed at Morgana’s shoulder. “Let her drink in peace.”

*

Gwen washed her hands in the pub bathroom. She was a little buzzed on the beer she’d been drinking, and leaned against the sink to steady herself. That’s why it took her a moment to notice Morgana standing behind her, their eyes meeting in the mirror, and Gwen quickly looked away, her cheeks going hot.

“Seriously, Gwen,” Morgana said. “What’s going on?”

Gwen reached out for a paper towel and focused intently on drying her hands. “It’s honestly nothing.”

“I wouldn’t push you on this if it weren’t for the fact that you’re perfectly normal around everyone else but me.” Morgana had her arms crossed over her chest, her leather jacket tight over her arms. “And I know for a fact there are no _things_ at FemSoc that would have you act all... weird.”

“I’m just stressed. Classes, FemSoc, the birthday thing.”

“Seriously?” Morgana looked away, jaw clenched. “I was stupid enough to think we were friends, or something.”

Gwen’s lower lip wobbled as the panic in her chest bubbled over. Getting to a place of friendship with Morgana had taken a long time. They were, after all, really different, and Pendragons had trust issues up to their eyeballs. And now she’d gone and fucked it up.

“I found your…” She waved her arm and trailing off, unable to even say it.

A pink tinge darkened Morgana’s cheeks. “My what?”

Gwen leaned back against the sink. “Blog.”

“Oh, so that’s it then? You think I’m a slut? A bad feminist, right? If you don’t think I’ve heard it all before, you’re wrong, but I _never_ expected it from you.”

Morgana was more frazzled than Gwen had ever seen her. She was pointing a trembling finger at Gwen, her eyes suspiciously blank. Gwen didn’t feel any better.

“You’re making a lot of assumptions.” Gwen’s voice shook. “Maybe I actually can’t stop wondering why you never even told me? And why I--” She caught herself just in time.

Gwen pushed the door open and escaped the bathroom.

*

“Why you ‘what’?” Morgana said, showing up on her doorstep the next day. She smelled of fresh rain.

Gwen chewed on her lip, mind blank and unable to invent an answer. In her silence, Morgana just looked at her, searching her face, and then surged forwards, bracketing Gwen’s face with her hands and catching her lips in an insistent kiss. Gwen immediately sank against her and surrendered herself.

*

Gwen’s uneven breath made her stomach tremble. She had her fingers carded through Morgana’s hair as her hips moved up into the pressure of Morgana’s hot mouth. A wave of hot pleasure made her head push back into the pillow, lips open.

Morgana looked up for long enough to say, “Film me?”

***

24.

**Baby, one more time**  
**Warnings:** sex toys  
**Pairings:** Merthur

5 orgasms. That was the deal. Arthur wasn't sure Merlin would be able to do it but he was willing to give it a try.

"Fuck fuck fuck," Merlin moaned where he was lying on their shared bed, his arms bound to the headpiece and his legs spread, as the fucking machine Arthur had purchased as an anniversary gift for his husband, kept fucking into Merlin's tight hole. They had been going like this for nearly 30 minutes and Merlin had already come twice. 

Arthur himself was still holding back, for now only enjoying the view of his husband moaning and begging on their bed. His own hard cock was tenting his loose pyjama bottoms, but Arthur couldn't look away long enough to deal with it.

Merlin was beautiful like this, shaking as his body was getting closer to another release, knowing it won't be the last one he experienced tonight.

"Arthur," Merlin was now screaming for his husband as his hips moved up, not enough to dislodge the dildo pumping into him, but enough to hit a new spot that drove him over the edge once more. A whimper was all the warning he gave, before another load of cum exploded from his so far untouched cock and landed on his sticky tummy, covered in his previous release.

"You're amazing Merlin," Arthur praised his lover, his eyes darting between the dildo that kept on going as if nothing had ever happened and Merlin's face, twisted in pleasure and pain.

"Please," Merlin moaned. "I can't…" Merlin stopped mid sentence and screamed instead as Arthur changed the speed of the machine once more.

"Can't what?" Arthur asked innocently. They had a safe word in case it got really too much for Merlin but Arthur was pretty sure Merlin wouldn't use it.

"Please Arthur, I can't anymore." Merlin whined as his body shook with pleasure.

"Do you need a little help for your next one?" Arthur asked and looked at their box of toys.

Merlin's gaze landed on his husband before looking over to whatever held Arthur's attention.

"No, Arthur no. Please no, you can't do this," he begged as realisation dawned on him about Arthur's plan.

"Oh, I think I can," Arthur smirked and removed a small bullet from their toy box. He climbed on the bed next to Merlin and let the toy glide softly over his husband's nipples. Merlin moaned at the touch. Arthur chuckled. Merlin was so oversensitive by now, even turned off the little toy could drive him crazy. Arthur slowly let the toy glide lower, aware of the dildo still fucking into his willing husband.

Arthur reached Merlin's dick within seconds, circling the dark red head slowly, enjoying every hiss leaving Merlin's lips.

"Do you want more?" Arthur asked with fake innocence. He didn't wait for Merlin's reply though, just hit the on button and watched as the toy started to buzz against Merlin's sensitive head. Merlin was screaming within a second, his body shaking as he was coming for the fourth time that night.

"You're amazing," he praised his husband. "Only one more left."

"Please Arthur…" Merlin started but Arthur shushed him gently.

"You can do it Merlin, I know you can."

"I can't…" Merlin moaned but Arthur ignored it. Instead he dropped the bullet on Merlin's tummy, low enough to still buzz against Merlin's dick if he didn't move too much.

"You're going to come one more time. And you will do it without moving." Arthur said and climbed off the bed again to sit in his chair once more. 

Merlin was a sight to behold. His muscles were straining and shaking as he resisted moving his hips, despite the vibrations on his dick probably being nearly too much. Arthur knew Merlin wouldn't take long before reaching his last climax and seeing his husband like this, passion and pain both cursing through his body, he could no longer resist touching himself.

Reaching inside his loose pants, he wrapped his hand around his own neglected erection just as Merlin's moans got even louder. Arthur himself groaned as he started moving his hand. It wouldn't take long for him to come himself, all this time watching his husband had driven him pretty close to orgasms already.

"Arthur, Arthur, Arthur," Merlin moaned and it was the most beautiful sound for Arthur's ears.

"Come on baby, one more time. Come for me, Merlin."

Those words were all Merlin needed to fall apart completely. Arthur knew his husband was coming, both by the sounds he made and the way his whole body reacted. There wasn't really any cum left for Merlin to spend, his cock jumping a little but only a single drop left the tip and that tripped Arthur over his own edge. With a hiss he emptied inside his fist, soiling his pants in the progress. 

Arthur immediately pushed the buttons to turn off the toys still assaulting Merlin's body. He climbed on the bed once more and removed his husband's restraints. Merlin moved up a bit, a slight hiss let Arthur know the dildo was no longer inside of him, and Arthur wrapped Merlin in his arms. For a few minutes all they did was breath together while they both tried to calm down from the experience they had just shared. 

Arthur was the first one to find his voice again.

"You were amazing. You did so great."

"Yeah?" Merlin asked nearly shy now.

"Yeah," Arthur confirmed. "I didn't think you would be able to do it but you did. I'm so proud of you. I love you so much."

He cuddled Merlin closer and kissed his husbands sweaty head. They both needed a bath and change the bedding before they could go to bed, but for now they just needed to hold each other close and bask in each other's closeness before doing any of that.

***

25.

**Warnings:** none  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur and Morgana/Gwen

Gwen tried not to look. Really, she did. But it was difficult not to look. Why couldn’t she be like Morgana and Hunith, and be in a deep sleep where nothing would rouse her? Why did she have to be awake and hear as Merlin and Arthur kissed and did other things that Gwen wished Merlin were doing to her?

She sighed.

From the moment she had first seen Merlin, the day he had been put in the stocks, she had been besotted by him. His bravery and willingness to stick up for the downtrodden had been all it had taken for her to want to meet him, but then he had to go and be all sweet and cute and adorable as he stood there, waiting for vegetables to be thrown at him.

Gwen had fallen for him then and there, but it hadn’t taken long for her to realise that he was besotted by another, someone who just so happened to be the king’s son. But she had still held out hope that maybe he would decide she was better for him than the full-of-himself Prince Arthur.

She had known it was hopeless, but hope she had, so much so that she couldn’t help herself when she kissed Merlin after he woke up after they thought he had died. And for a brief moment, she had actually thought Merlin was into the kiss.

Perhaps he had been, because he hadn’t pulled away immediately, but he had been more into Arthur.

Unable to resist any longer, Gwen turned over and watched as Arthur and Merlin continued to kiss. They were quiet – they were obviously aware they were not alone – but the two were certainly not shy about being intimate with each other out in the open where they knew at any moment the others could wake up.

Arthur was seated against a tree, his tunic off, his breeches open, and Merlin was seated on Arthur’s lap, straddling him, his hands fondling Arthur’s bits.

Merlin was saying something, but of course, Gwen couldn’t hear. She imagined he was saying something along the lines of _Thank you, Arthur, but you didn’t have to come._

Then Arthur pulled Merlin to him via his neckerchief and kissed him. It started off soft and chaste, but soon they were going at it hot and heavy and Gwen felt herself getting wet.

If she were in her room she would have put her hands in her panties and taken care of her need that way, but she daren’t do so now. She was not nearly as brave as Merlin and Arthur. If she were caught she would be mortified.

“Here, let me take care of that for you,” whispered a voice in Gwen’s ear, and Gwen was startled to see that Morgana had crawled over to her, a look in her eyes that Gwen had never seen before. Gwen wasn’t sure how she should react, but Morgana took that decision from her as she leaned in and kissed Gwen.

Startled, Gwen momentarily froze, but soon she melted into Morgana and gave in to the kiss. She had never once thought of Morgana like this, as someone she might fancy kissing, but now that they were snogging, Gwen found that she quite liked it. No, Morgana wasn’t all sharp angles and firmness like she imagined Merlin would be, but her softness and gentleness was a revelation that Gwen very much liked and wanted more of.

Morgana pulled back, but her hands remained on Gwen’s face. Gwen’s breathing was loud, but so was Morgana’s.

Gwen looked over Morgana’s shoulder at Merlin and Arthur, who were now moving on to other things. Merlin’s head was in Arthur’s lap. He looked somewhat uncomfortable, but Gwen guessed Arthur was feeling quite good.

She looked back at Morgana and raised an eyebrow. Morgana nodded as she scooted back so her back was against a tree. Gwen crawled over and joined her.

“We can’t allow the boys to have all the fun,” Morgana said as she leant down and kissed Gwen again before pulling away. “May I?” she asked as she touched the hem of Gwen’s breeches.

“You may,” was Gwen’s shaky reply. She couldn’t believe this was happening to her. Was this a dream? When she felt Morgana’s fingers massaging her clit she knew it was definitely not a dream. Gwen moaned quietly and worried that she wouldn’t be able to keep her voice calm. She wasn’t so worried about the boys anymore, but what if Hunith heard and woke up?

“You are so wet, Gwen You liked watching the boys kiss?” Morgana asked teasingly, turning Gwen’s head with her fingers. “Don’t worry. .Merlin’s mother seems to be sleeping soundly.”

Gwen smiled, embarrassed, but she refocused her attention on Morgana and tried to forget about Hunith maybe waking up. “Merlin. I guess you could say I have had a crush on him since he arrived in Camelot.”

Morgana chuckled. “Gwen, dear, everyone has had a crush on Merlin since he arrived. He has no idea what he does to us all.”

Gwen agreed, and she wondered how it was that Arthur had been the lucky one to catch the eye of the transplant from Ealdor. But that was a thought for another time. For now, she decided to concentrate on the lovely Morgana, whose hands were doing wonderful things to her at the moment. They couldn’t risk doing anything more, but she hoped that Morgana would be amenable to continuing this once they returned to Camelot. She leaned in again and claimed Morgana’s lips and somehow managed not to scream out as she came.

She had never been this aroused.

Several minutes later, as Gwen sat on her bedroll and prepared to sleep, Merlin sat down beside her and kissed her on the cheek. He smiled but said nothing before crawling back to his own bedroll.

Gwen felt her cheek and grinned.

She would surely have the sweetest of dreams tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you see? Don't forget to [VOTE FOR YOUR FAVES](https://kinkalot.livejournal.com/3482.html) over on the fest LJ! Voting is open to **anyone**, even if you're not participating in the fest, so don't be shy!


End file.
